The Adventures of Alec and Spyro book 1
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: A teen named Alec had built a portal that led into a videogame's world...the Spyro universe. He befriends Spyro and Cynder. But he longs to return home...But can he? (This is Book 1 of a series.)
1. Preview

**Author's Note: This is a preview of things to come in this story. I hope that you enjoy. All underlined text like this is narration from my point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro canon characters. They belong to their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like this story, then just don't read it.**

**

* * *

**

**~Preview~**

The group were coming to the base of Mount Malefor. Alec looked around in curiosity, "I don't believe what I'm seeing!" He said in awe, "This is identical to a mountain back in my world. At first, I thought they just looked alike. But this is identical to Mount Washington!" Alec then pointed to a clearing in the trees, "Over there is where the Washington Hotel is! The Washington Hotel is known to be haunted."

"Haunted?" Sparx said, his voice squeaking in fear, "As in ghosts and ghouls? Levitations and possessions?"

"Just ghosts," Alec said, "And seriously, why do all ghosts have to be scary? Not all ghosts are aggressive. In fact most ghosts aren't really aggressive."

"What kind of backwards world do you live in?"

"One that actually makes sense."

"I'd expect this kind of behavior from Sparx," Cynder said, "But Alec, you're better than that."

We all went to the area where the Washington Hotel was supposed to be. And there we found a secret entrance into the cavern where the well of souls resides...Coincidence?

The group entered the secret entrance and into the catacombs...The area where Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx first woke up in Dawn of the Dragon.

I could tell from the way they moved that they wanted to leave as soon as possible. Who could blame them? The interesting thing is that I don't think I felt any better than they did. I felt like I needed to get out of there. I felt an enhanced sense of dread and danger. I could tell that the fear was from an outer source because it took allot, and I mean ALLOT to scare me. And a simple cave was not one of them.

...Was this what it's like to have instincts?

"We gotta get outta here!" Cynder squeaked.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anyone here," Spyro said in an anxious tone, "So yeah, let's go."

"I agree," Alec said. Before the group left, a pair of large unnaturally yellow eyes appeared in the darkness, followed by evil laughter...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this preview of things to come. Please R&R.**

**~Angel of the Darkness, Alec~**


	2. Prologue

**Well, here it is. My new FanFic where I meet Spyro. This story won with 13 votes while the other story up on the poll only had 5 (factoring in the poll on DeviantART). I am partly glad that this story won over the other. Not because I like it more (in fact I can't wait to start Spyro and Cynder: Reborn), but because I had this one planned out first.**

**This story will have combination of real life facts about myself, and fantasies about myself. I am no inventor, but I have fantasized about it (and even have an idea that's realistic). But I do have epilepsy and a dog named Snickers (even though I'm in California while my mom kept Snickers in New York).**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

**~Prologue~**

My name is Alec Willey. I'm sixteen years old. However, you wouldn't know that from the many inventions that I've made.

A teenager with short brown hair with eyes to match, wearing a T-shirt and jeans, and about five foot, eight inches tall was working on his newest invention. His name was Alec.

Many of my inventions are like spy gear. Others are just gadgets and gismos. I patent many of my inventions. However, I never patent anything to the market unless I have an newer upgraded model for myself.

Alec was working on his newest invention. It was different than his other inventions though. This was some sort of archway with many runic symbols on it. There was a slot in the side for what was probably the power source.

Alec looked down to his wrist, where he wore a type of strap that held a small monitor about as wide as a playing card. On the screen was an image of blueprints for the structure he was building.

But that's not what my story is about. Although, it does start with my latest and greatest creation. The thing is, I didn't know what it was...until it was to late. It's power source was a light blue crystal that I found a few months earlier. And no, it wasn't a Chaos Emerald! What is this, a fantasy or something?

...Oh, the irony.

Alec made the finishing touches on the structure as his dog came into the room. He was a chocolate lab, retriever mix. His name was appropriately named Snickers. Alec looked down at Snickers and scratched the back of his ear before continuing.

Alec picked up a large teal crystal. He could feel it's energy coursing though his being. It was an eerie sensation, as if there was some sort of spiritual energy in it. But considering that crystals are often used for spiritual rituals and meditation. So Alec thought nothing of it.

Alec put the crystal into the slot in the archway. The crystal began to pulse with energy. Then the entire structure began to pulse with that same energy. The energy they traversed into the center of the archway. The energy grew into a large glowing vortex of teal pulsating energy.

Alec realized that the archway reminded him of the portals from the first Spyro game.

I grabbed one of my gadgets. It was designed from my very first invention. It was an RC spy camera...Well, technically it was just a camera strapped to an RC car. But it started my inventing career. I call it the RC Camera.

The model I used looked allot like a land rover like what they sent to Mars. It was one of the older models. I didn't want anything to happen to my newest version.

Alec pushed a button on his wristwatch computer. A the monitor then received a signal from the RC Camera. Alec could now control the camera remotely from his wristwatch computer, which also saw what the camera saw.

Alec guided the camera into the vortex. When it went through, Alec got a visual from the camera. It was a lush green forested area. There were fields as well as a small river nearby. In the distance was a familiar looking mountain.

What I saw was amazing! However, there was something about the terrain and the area that was familiar. But I couldn't quite put my hands on it.

Alec grabbed a bag of his belongings. There wasn't much. Mainly all he brought was his pills. One of his flaws was the neurological disability Epilepsy. He keeps it under control with his meds.

After grabbing my bag of meds, I tied a rope grabbed a rope that was tied to a pillar at the other end. By doing this, I felt like I was becoming part of a cartoon. Either that or the movie Poltergeist.

When I walked through the vortex...The best way to describe the sensation was being pulled inside out and then sucked through a straw. It sounds painful, however, it was not.

"Woah!" Alec said surprised when he came out the other end, "What a rush." Alec then looked around. Then he believed he recognized the terrain. But then he tripped over his RC Camera and hit his head on a rock, knocking him out cold.

* * *

**Well, it looks like I've been thrown into a who new world. But where exactly is it? And if you don't know the answer, what rock have you been living under for the past 12 years?**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

**~Chapter 1~**

It had been eight months since Spyro and Cynder have defeated the Dark Master, Malefor. When they returned to Warfang, they were treated as heroes. After all, they were. But it had been to much for the two said dragons to handle. They just wanted to live a normal life. So they had decided to go on a vacation.

They were on their way home from their vacation spot, Horizon Canyon, "Spyro, why don't we ever take vacations more often?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"Probably because we never have the chance to," Spyro answered. Then he put on a serious face, "Cynder, can I tell you something?"

The look in Spyro's eyes caused Cynder to become giddy with excitement. _Oh my ancestors! He's gonna say it!_ Cynder thought.

Spyro slowly moved closer and closer to Cynder. Cynder could nearly feel Spyro's breath on her face. Cynder's heartbeat was rising through the roof. Before she knew it...Spyro had pushed her onto the ground, "Tag! You're it!" Spyro said as he flew off.

Cynder felt disappointed. It wasn't because she was shoved to the ground...although that didn't help. It was because Spyro didn't say what she was hoping he would say. But she pushed it to the back of her mind and chased after the said purple dragon.

**X~~~~~X**

It was getting late and Spyro and Cynder were at to the Valley of Avalar. The two dragons were still playing tag when Cynder noticed that Spyro had stopped and landed on the ground. Cynder went to see what Spyro was looking at.

"Hey Spyro, why'd you stop?" Cynder asked as she walked up to the purple dragon. Then she saw a creature laying unconscious on the ground. There was a bump on it's head where it hit a nearby rock.

"What do you think this is?" Spyro wondered, "It looks like it's bipedal, like a cheetah. But hit has no fur."

"What should we do with him?" Cynder asked, "We can't just leave him out here."

"Him?" Spyro asked.

"Well, he's obviously a living creature," Cynder pointed out, "And so he must either be a male or a female. And if his body structure is anything like a cheetah's, then he has more of a masculine appearance. He has a large, muscular body rather than slender, curvy body of a female. So it's only respectful refer to him as 'him' and not 'it'."

"You're right, as always. Maybe we should take _him_ to the cheetah village. Maybe they can figure out what he is," Spyro suggested.

"But what about Chief Prowlus?" Cynder asked, "You know he's not the most open minded cheetah there is."

"Well in any case, we won't make it back to Warfang tonight," Spyro pointed out, "So we should stop by anyway and ask Hunter if we can stay the night. Come on, help me carry him."

Cynder grabbed the bag that was next to the creature. Then she put the wheeled object that was by the creatures feet and put it into the bag. Then she helped Spyro lift the strange creature up onto their backs and carried him the rest of the way to Avalar.

It was already dark once Spyro and Cynder arrived at the front gate of the cheetah village. They were stopped at the front gate by a couple of guards. One seemed older and more experienced while the other was still young, perhaps in training.

"HALT!" The young cheetah announced in a quite sophisticated manner, "STATE YOUR NAMES AND YOUR BUSINESS!"

"I'm Spyro, and this is Cynder," Spyro said, "And we're here to-"

"You mean you're _the_ Spyro and Cynder?" The young cheetah said, turning from a sophisticated young lad into a fanboy, "I can't believe I'm actually getting a chance to meet you two! I mean, you two are famous!"

"Alright. Settle down, Spike," The older cheetah said, smiling at the younger cheetah's excitement, "Sorry about my son. He's a big fan of the two of you."

"I feel like we're back in Warfang already," Cynder said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Spyro.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The older cheetah said, "My name is Jarith. And this is my son, Spike. I am the head guard here in the village of Avalar. I am training Spike to also be a guard. And he does a good job in doing so."

"Until someone famous decides to come," Cynder added. This received a response from Spike with a sheepish grin.

"It's nice to meet you," Spyro said, "We're here so see Hunter so we can stay here for the night."

"I'll have to let chief Prowlus know of this," Jarith said, "You can come with me if you like. However, what is that you have there?" Jarith then motioned to the creature they were carrying.

"Well...we're not quite sure," Spyro said, "We just found him laying unconscious."

"We weren't just going to leave him there," Cynder added, "He's hurt."

"Well then, I'll see what I can do," Jarith said.

Spyro and Cynder carried the unconscious creature as they followed Jarith to see chief Prowlus. As they reached a shack that looked larger than the others, "You wait here please," Jarith said, "I'll go get chief Prowlus."

Spyro, Cynder, and Spike watched as Jarith went into the shack to get chief Prowlus. It didn't take long for him to come back out with Prowlus.

"So the dragon saviors have come to stay the night," Prowlus said in somewhat of an accusing voice.

"Chief Prowlus, please," Cynder said, "We only want to stay the night. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"What is that...thing...you're carrying?" Prowlus asked.

"We're not sure," Spyro said, "But we found him unconscious and hurt. And we couldn't just leave him there."

"If he wakes up and causes trouble, will you take full responsibility?" Prowlus asked the young dragons.

"I will take full responsibility," Spyro said, "I was the one who found him in the first place. So Cynder shouldn't have to be punished if he causes trouble." Spyro's statement surprised Cynder.

"You may stay with Hunter," Prowlus said, "But only for the night. After breakfast, you are to leave. Is that understood?"

"Understood," the two dragons said.

"I will also post a guard with you," Prowlus said.

"Is it alright if my son, Spike takes the job?" Jarith asked, "It would be a good training experience for him."

"Alright," Prowlus said, "Now go before I change my mind."

Jarith headed back to guarding the front gate while Spyro, Cynder, and Spike headed to Hunter's hut. When they arrived, Spike knocked on the door. And as expected, Hunter answered the door.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Hunter asked, "Shouldn't you be with your father training to be a guard?"

"Well, dad gave me a task that he said would be a good training experience!" Spike answered giddily, "I was given the job of guarding the creature that Spyro and Cynder brought with them." Spike moved to the side to reveal Spyro, Cynder, and the creature they were carrying on their backs.

"It's good to see you two again," Hunter said, "But what exactly is that...thing?"

"We don't know," Spyro said, "But he was hurt. And we didn't want to just leave him there."

"Well then, come on in," Hunter said, inviting the small group in."

**X~~~~~X**

The creature was laying on a cot while Spyro was watching Cynder curiously search around in the bag that the creature had.

"Should you really be messing around with that?" Spyro asked Cynder, "It's not yours. And he could get mad if you accidentally break something."

Cynder however didn't seem to be paying attention. Her attention seemed to be transfixed on a device that was laying on the floor in front of her. As she pushed the small levers with her paw, the object on wheels moved. It took her a few minutes to perfect it, but she managed to figure it out, "Hey Spyro, look at this!" Cynder exclaimed as she showed off that she had managed to figure out how to control it.

Spyro thought that they shouldn't be messing with his things. But he was however impressed at how quickly she figured it out, "Cynder, I know you're having fun with that," Spyro said, "But you should really put that away now."

"Cynder is just having a little fun," Hunter said as he sat by the creature. He had put an ice pack on it's head where the bump was.

"Spyro's right though," Cynder sighed, "If I do break something, I wouldn't want that creature to get mad at me." Cynder, as one final moment of fun, used the controller to guide the wheeled object into the bag. Then she put the thing that controlled it in the bag as well.

Spyro giggled, entertained at how Cynder just used the controller to send the object into the bag. She just enjoyed having fun. And he was glad that she was finally getting over how she felt about her past.

"It's getting late anyway," Spyro said, "The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we can wake up and get on our way. I'm sure that Chief Prowlus wants us out as soon as possible."

"Good point," Cynder agreed, "Where do we sleep?"

"Well, I can just sleep in a chair," Hunter said, "I need to take care of this creature anyway. Do you two mind sharing a bed?"

"I don't mind," Cynder said as she blushed.

"Well, I suppose," Spyro said. Cynder felt a little hurt that he didn't seem that willing to share a bed as she was. But he was often like that. But she was hopeful. She wondered if he felt the same way for her as she did for him. Perhaps only time will tell. But for now, their issue was this creature that they found.

Spyro and Cynder then went to the cushion that was Hunter's bed. And soon, they fell asleep.

* * *

**What could this creature be that Spyro and Cynder had found? (And if it isn't obvious, then what's wrong with you?) But it seems that Cynder's curiosity is getting the best of her.**

**Before anyone get's on my case about there not being narration like the previous chapter, it's because the one who's narrating (that's the one who represents me) is unconscious. So he has nothing in his memory to narrate on. This story is not completely from my point of view, so there won't always be commentary.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

The next thing I remembered after bumping my head was waking up on something soft. I was still kinda out of it though, probably because of the fact that it was the middle of the night. Then I realized that it was the middle of the night and I didn't take my pills.

Alec grabbed his bag that was next to him and took out a small bottle of pills. Then he opened it up and took out a few of them. Then he grabbed the glass of water that was on the table. Then he swallowed his pills with the water.

Now that I had taken my pills, I was able to calm down and take in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that I had no clue where I was. But I did know that where ever I was, it was low tech. The place looked like some sort of cottage or a hut.

Don't get me wrong. I have the utmost respect for those who lived off the land. It's just that it's something that I personally can't do. I'm the kind of person who NEEDS technology. I could probably last a few days without it. But I am so reliant on technology that I would go through a withdrawal without it...

...I know because it happened before.

Alec continued to look around. That was when he noticed someone sitting in a chair next to him.

I went in closer to get a good look at the person who was sitting in the chair next to me. The first thing I noticed was that he was wearing a cloak with a hood. But when I got a closer look, I saw that he was not human. He was a cheetah. Or to be more exact, he was Hunter of Avalar. Which meant that what I saw when I first went through the portal was in fact the Valley of Avalar.

I was in the world of Spyro. Or to be more precise, The Legend of Spyro.

I'll bet that the reaction you expected from me would be something like freaking out or jumping for joy or something like that. And I suppose on the inside, that was my reaction. But I've always been the kind of person who under reacts to things like this.

Alec just sat back down on the makeshift bed that he was laying on before. The sudden rustling caused Hunter to wake up.

"Oh! You're awake!" Hunter said when he noticed Alec.

"Yeah, and I'd like to get back to sleep," Alec replied, "But this headache is killing me."

"Well, that bump on your head is probably the reason why your headache is so bad," Hunter said.

Meh...I've had worse.

"Meh...I've had worse," Alec said with a shrug.

"Well in any case, I do know a remedy that may help with that headache of yours," Hunter added. He then headed into another room and began preparing something. A few minutes later, he came back out with some sort of drink, "This is an herbal remedy that my mother taught to me. She first gave it to me when I broke my arm after falling out of a tree."

Alec to the glass from Hunter and sniffed the contents, "Is there alcohol in this?" Alec exclaimed.

"Well, yes. There's alcohol, herbs, and a little bit of honey," Hunter said, "The alcohol acts as the pain reliever and helps to get you to sleep. The herbs absorb some of the toxins from the alcohol. After all, this drink isn't supposed to be something to make you drunk."

"What's the honey for?" Alec asked.

"It makes it thicker so that stays in the body longer," Hunter said.

What I was about to do went against every single fiber of my moral being. I was underage after all. But this world was different than my world. And a mother would only do what's best for her child...At least a mother with any common sense. I just hope my mom doesn't find out about this.

Alec took a sip of the drink. But then he spit it out. "The honey is also to help give it flavor because that is some strong stuff," Hunter added.

Now that's what I call an understatement! This stuff wasn't just strong, it was like cough medicine on steroids!

Alec took a few sips and left the rest. Then he laid back down to go back to sleep.

If that pain reliever was as strong as it tastes, then even that little bit was enough to last me for a week.

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am old enough to drink. But in this story, I am still only a teenager, and therefor underage. So any younger readers that are reading this, or anyone under the age of 21 for that matter, do NOT drink. Alcohol is in fact a poison and can kill. It is dangerous even to adults if they're not careful. Underage drinking is NOT cool. No matter what anyone says, underage drinking doesn't make you cool. After all, how cool are you if you're laying in a casket being lowered into a grave? How cool are you when your friends, family, and parents attend your funeral? No parent should have to attend their child's funeral, regardless of the cause of death. But at least alcohol is one cause that can be avoided. If you want to be cool, then don't drink while underage. And even when your old enough to drink, drink responsibly.]**

**X~~~~~X**

The next morning, Cynder was woken up by the smell of breakfast, "Spyro...wake up," Cynder said as she tried to nudge the purple dragon awake.

"But mommy, I don't want to go to school," Spyro said, still half asleep, "All the other kids pick on me."

Cynder couldn't help but giggle at what he said. And she was currently in a playful mood and couldn't pass this up, "But Sparx will be their to defend you," Cynder said in a gentle mothering tone.

"But Sparx is the one who always starts the teasing."

"Oh, is that so?" Cynder said, "Well I guess I'll just have to have a word with Sparx then." That was when Cynder decided to try something else to wake him up. Cynder then used her shadow powers and created a pool of darkness underneath Spyro. Then, dark tendrils began reaching out of the darkness and wrapped themselves around Spyro, blanketing him in darkness as they pulled him into the pool.

The sudden disturbance woke the sleeping dragon up. When he realized he was surrounded by darkness, fear began to overcome him and he began to panic. Soon he heard Cynder's voice speak to him, "Good morning, sleepy head!"

Spyro opened his eyes and realized that the darkness was gone. And in it's place was a pair of big emerald green eyes. "AHHH! Cynder! Don't scare me like that!" Spyro shouted.

"Oh, don't be such a hatchling," Cynder teased, "Come on! It smells like breakfast is almost done!" Cynder then jumped out of bed and to the kitchen, leaving Spyro still laying there confused. But he was happy to see that Cynder was in such a good mood.

**X~~~~~X**

Hunter was coming out of the kitchen after preparing breakfast. He then looked in the living area to check on the mysterious creature. Hunter didn't think to ask his name.

Hunter noticed Cynder was in there with the creature, her tail twitching. He didn't know what she was up to, but she knew she was up to something. And he was glad that he currently wasn't that creature.

Cynder began to try to nudge the creature awake like she did Spyro, "Hey, wake up," she said.

"...Mmmm...Just five more minutes..." the creature mumbled.

"You're just as bad as Spyro," Cynder commented. Cynder then pounced on the creature's stomach.

I was woken up by something landing on my stomach. But the first thing that I noticed wasn't that someone...or something landed on my stomach. The first thing I noticed was that whatever it was had rancid dog breath. The breath smelled like it was my dog, Snickers. But Snickers never jumped on people.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see were a pair of big emerald green eyes staring back at me. And I'd recognize those eyes anywhere...I just never thought she had such rancid breath.

"Good morning!" the owner of the eyes said.

If I had any doubt who it was before, hearing her voice wiped away any doubt. It was the former Terror of the Skies, the dark dragoness, Malefor's general, Cynder.

"Uh...Good morning..." Alec said in a casual, yet confused tone. The greeting was so casual that you'd think he and Cynder's were childhood friends, "No offense, but you desperately need a breath mint."

Cynder just cocked her head in confusion, "What's a breath mint?"

"Never mind," Alec said.

This is where most people would point out that they were talking with Cynder. And that could only mean that Spyro was nearby as well. And like any die hard fanboy of the Spyro franchise, I would too. However, I have a tendency to think with my stomach.

"What's for breakfast," Alec asked as he smelled something delicious.

* * *

**What will Spyro's reaction to Alec be? Will Alec be able to get back home? What did Hunter make for breakfast? Is there a cure for halitosis in the Dragon Realms?**

**I know I was making fun of Cynder with her halitosis (bad breath). But I could've done it to anyone. I mean, has anyone in the Dragon Realms ever been known to have ever brushed their teeth?**

**Before anyone get's on my case about how my reactions were to meeting Hunter or Cynder...Well, to be honest, I don't know how I'd react. But I do know that I would underreact. That is in fact a trait of mine. I probably would be more excited than what I implied, but I believe that that would've been the level at which my excitement would've appeared. Ask my mom or my sister and they'll just confirm what I said. I have constantly disappointed them in my reactions (or lack there of) to gifts.**

**Please R&R.**

**P.S. To anyone who criticize me for making an Author's Note in the middle of the story like I did, I understand where you're coming from. But I did so because I believed that it was an important issue that had to be addressed and pointed out (even though it felt more like a public service announcement than an Author's Note). If I am told to, I will move it. But I just wanted everyone to know that I am highly against under aged drinking.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

As Alec and Cynder ate the breakfast that Hunter had prepared, Spyro stumbled out of his room and into the kitchen. Spyro wasn't much of a morning dragon.

As I ate...whatever it was I was eating, I noticed a purple dragon stumble out of the bedroom. It was a purple dragon that I recognized all too well.

But I was more interested in what I was eating. I had no idea what it was, but it wasn't half bad. It was some sort of meat...I think...that was prepared rare. I also had a glass of some sort of juice. I assume it was from a citrus fruit. It was similar to orange juice, but I could tell that it wasn't that. But I assume it was a source of vitamin C, like OJ has.

Spyro was still half asleep and reacted to Alec as if he were an every day sight. However, after he got his breakfast and started eating, the realization came to him, "You're awake!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Well, yeah," Alec responded casually, "Did you sleep well Spyro?"

Hunter and Cynder suddenly looked at Alec when he mentioned Spyro's name. Sure, Spyro was known around the land as the purple dragon. But he was only known by name by the dragons and moles. Only Hunter, Prowlus, and Meadow were the only cheetahs that knew him by name. There were also his foster parents and school mates in the dragonfly village who knew Spyro as well.

"How do you know his name?" Hunter asked.

"I know more about him than just his name," Alec said, "And I know allot about you as well. You are Hunter. Three years ago, you were sent my the guardian of fire, Ignitus to find Spyro when he never came back from the well of souls."

I decided that I might as well tell them what I know. What harm could come by it?

"Cynder the dragoness. Formerly known as the terror of the skies," Alec continued, "You constantly blame yourself for your past, even though it wasn't your fault."

"Another person to blame me for my past," Cynder whimpered.

"That's not true," Alec said, "I don't blame you for what Malefor made you do. I know that it wasn't really you. Spyro, the legendary purple dragon. I know that about three years ago, you thought you were a dragonfly, since you were raised by your foster parents, the dragonflies known as Flash and Nina. You also have a foster brother named Sparx."

"Actually...it was closer to four years ago..." Spyro said as he blushed.

"I could continue, but I think chief Prowlus wouldn't want any of us here," Alec said, stating the obvious.

"He's right," Hunter confirmed, "You'd better eat, then get on your way."

They took the news of me knowing about them well!

"Hunter, do you have something to tie him up with?" Spyro asked Hunter, "Once we get to the temple, the guardians will surely want to interrogate him. And I'm sure they won't want to chance him attacking or something."

I knew I spoke too soon.

"I just want you to know that I'm not an enemy," Alec said, "I am a friend."

Even though Alec reassured them that he was a friend, Spyro and Hunter were still unwilling to trust him. Cynder on the other hand seemed to be more willing to trust him.

**X~~~~~X**

Later that morning, Spyro and Cynder were on their way back to Warfang. They held a rope that was wrapped around Alec's arms and waist so that he couldn't escape or do anything. Spyro was in the front while Cynder stayed behind with Alec to make sure that the ropes were injuring him or anything.

I was curious as to why Cynder was staying by my side and not Spyro's. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I've always had feelings for Cynder...a desire to protect her. Perhaps they were the same protective feelings that Spyro had for her. But I would've expected that she would want to be in front with Spyro.

Actually, Cynder has been like this ever since she woke me up. Perhaps she's just curious about me. After all, I'm a creature that she's never seen before. But it seemed obvious that she was more trusting of me than Spyro was, even after she found out that I knew so much about them.

Cynder was watching Alec curiously, turning away whenever he looked at her. But he was aware of her looking at him, even though she tried to hide it. "You're curious about me, aren't you?" Alec asked. Cynder then began to shy away embarrassed, "Don't worry. I'm probably as curious about you...and this world as you are of me."

"Why would you be curious about us?" Cynder questioned, "You seem to know everything there is to know about us."

"Well...I don't know if I know everything there is to know. But I do know allot," Alec said, "But I'll explain everything to you and the guardians when we get to the temple in Warfang."

"How did you know that's where we're going?" Cynder asked.

"Well, I didn't," Alec answered, "I just figured that it would be common sense that that would be where you were going. Technically, that was just a guess."

"Well, what made you think I was curious about you?" Cynder asked, continuing her questioning.

"Well, you kept looking at me," Alec said, "And not just looking, but checking me out. So I figure that you're either curious about me, or you have a crush on me."

Spyro's tail flicked as he overheard Alec's comment. Cynder face however was beet red with blush.

The three of them took about another half hour to get to Warfang.

The games made it seem like Warfang was closer than this. But it could be worse I guess. Besides, real life doesn't have cut scenes that have time skips.

When we came upon the gates of Warfang, I was in awe at the size. If you thought they were big in the game, think again. That wall was so high, a plane could crash into it. And the doors to the gate were equally as gargantuan. Each one was as big as a house.

"The gates are bigger than I thought they were," Alec said casually.

You remember how I said I tend to underreact? Well saying that I underreacted would be an understatement. On the inside, my jaw hit the floor.

The gates opened with a low toned creak and the three of them entered the city of Warfang. There waiting for them were the earth guardian, Terrador, and the golden loud-mouthed dragonfly, Sparx.

Just like the gate to Warfang, Terrador was _allot_ bigger than interpreted in the games. He was at least twice as big as the games had shown...perhaps even three times as big. If you've ever seen the movie 'Dragonheart', Terrador was as big as Draco...possibly bigger.

But it wasn't the size that got my attention. Well actually it was. But I was more interested in the detail. I understand that the details in the games wouldn't be as detailed as real life. But I noticed with Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter. There was allot more detail than I expected.

And some of the detail just seemed to be over looked in the games. There were several disfigurements in Terrador's scales. I could only assume that they were battle scars. His horns and claws looked like they were carved out of stone. But one detail that was absolutely not in the games was a scar over his left eye. But seeing that his left eye dilated just like his right eye, I assumed that he was not blind in that eye. But I wonder if his sight was affected somewhat.

"Hey bro! How're you doin?" Sparx said as he went up to his foster brother, "Did you have a good vacation? Other than the fact that you had to spend it with the evil she-dragon that is."

"Not now Sparx," Spyro said as he just walked right past the dragonfly, "I have to speak with the guardians as soon as possible."

"I assume that it involves this creature you have tied up?" Terrador said in his deep voice.

"Yes it does," Spyro replied.

"Then let's go."

I couldn't help but notice that Spyro seemed a bit...quiet. The whole trip, he just didn't seem like the Spyro I knew...well...the Spyro I knew from the games at least. Maybe the games didn't show everything there was to know about personality...

Or maybe he was still upset about the joke I made earlier about Cynder having a crush on me. All I knew was that it had something to do with me...I think.

**X~~~~~X**

When we reached the Warfang temple, the size of it was...You get the idea. I don't think I have to say it again.

They entered the temple where the other guardians were waiting. "You're late, Spyro," the ice guardian, Cyril criticized, "You were supposed to arrive yesterday. When I say I'm going to be somewhere at a certain time, I make sure to KEEP MY WORD!"

Sheesh! Grouchy much?

"Now now, Cyril. I'm certain they have a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why they failed to arrive at the appropriate time," the lightning-tongued guardian of lightning, Volteer said, "Allow them to explain to us why they failed to arrive at..."

"Okay...I get it..." Cyril interrupted.

Cyril may be a grump. But I think he just said what everyone was thinking. I know that was what I was thinking.

"Now, may I ask what sort of creature you may happen to be?" Volteer asked in his signature long winded way.

"My name is Alec. I am a human."

* * *

**Well, it seems that I know nearly everything there is to know. And now Spyro and Cynder know that I know what I know. And you know that when you know too much, you'll never know what will happen. You know?**

**But will Spyro trust me as much as Cynder does? I'm sure he's at least curious. And what about the guardians? Will there be hidden personality traits in them that weren't interpreted by the games? It does seem that Cyril is a bit grumpier that in the games. But it seems that Sparx is himself (*sarcastically* oh joy).**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

"Now, may I ask what sort of creature you may happen to be?" Volteer asked in his signature long winded way.

"My name is Alec. I am a human."

"That's impossible!" Cyril suddenly snapped, "You lie! Now tell us the truth!"

"What reason would I have to lie about something like that?" Alec asked.

I may underreact almost all the time. But I am not impervious to reactions. Cyril's sudden outburst did cause me to jump.

"I don't know why you'd lie about something like that," Cyril admitted, "But humans are nothing more than mythical creatures! They are nothing more than fairy tales! Now show us some respect and tell the truth!"

I had something to say to Cyril. And some may consider me brave for doing so. But the majority of people would most likely consider me as stupid for how I was going to react. But when I have a mindset, I tend to become extremely stubborn when I get into a debate or argument. And it's also hard for me to admit that I'm wrong, even if I am. I guess my pride get's in the way.

I suppose our pride is something me and Cyril have in common.

"I give respect to those who deserve it," Alec said, "But whether you're a guardian or not, you can't just demand respect! Respect isn't just handed to you, you have to earn it! And guess what pale, it you want my respect, you're going in the wrong direction! Personally, I would think that a guardian like yourself would have better manners!"

"WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Terrador shouted, breaking up the argument. Then he glared at Cyril, "THAT CREATURE MAY HAVE BEEN OUT OF LINE! BUT HE'S RIGHT ABOUT HAVING TO EARN RESPECT!"

"He had no right speaking to me in that manner!" Cyril countered, "And he's the one who refuses to show respect by lying to us!"

"Since when was lying a criminal act?" Terrador exclaimed, "And whether it was the truth or not, there's no reason to act how you did! If it is a lie, it's not one that would affect us! And we don't know what he is! So for all we know, he could be telling the truth!"

I understand why the programmers of the games would leave out details or personality aspects of characters in the games. But this was something more than just not being shown in the games. There was definitely something off about not only Cyril, but with Terrador as well. Why would they be at each other's throats like this?

As Terrador and Cyril argued, Volteer came up to Alec. However, he had a more calm way of talking with Alec. That in itself doesn't seem like Volteer's personality. But this wasn't exactly out of character for him either, "Do you speak the truth about you being a human?" he asked calmly, but quickly as well, like he always speaks.

"Yes, I really am a human," Alec said, "And to be honest, I'm surprised that dragons here would know anything about humans."

"Well like Cyril has already pointed out," Volteer said, "Humans are...or at least they were thought to be mythical creatures of fantasy. There are many different interpretations of humans. Different colors, different appearances, different sizes. But one constant is that humans supposedly evolved from the apes. But by my impression of you, I find it highly unlikely that your origin is that of those foul beasts."

"I'm not sure if he can be trusted," Spyro said, "He knows to much about us. And not just that, but personal stuff that noone else could know about except those who are close to us. He even knew what only Sparx could've known. And now Cynder and Hunter know it now too."

I think I might've found out why Spyro doesn't like me. I wonder what it was that I said that I gave away. Either way, I felt like crap now that I realized I just gave out a secret about Spyro.

"So what is this supposed secret about you that only I'm supposed to know about?" Sparx asked.

"I'll tell you later," Spyro said, not wanting anyone else to find out his secret.

"You aren't far off about the origin of humans," Alec said, responding to Volteer. We did technically evolve from apes. But the apes we evolved from are most likely not the same as the ones you know of."

"Oh really? Why is that?" Volteer asked.

"I'll tell you later, after Cyril and Terrador cool down," Alec said, "But can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Volteer said.

"Why are acting that way?" Alec asked, "That isn't how they normally act like that."

"I don't know how you'd know that, but you are right," Volteer said, "In fact, they didn't used to be like this. These arguments started several months ago. Mainly when Terrador became the new leader of the guardians."

"We actually went on vacation to Horizon Canyon not only to get away from the fame, but also to get away from their fighting," Cynder said.

"Horizon Canyon?" Alec asked.

I've never heard of Horizon Canyon before. It wasn't ever mentioned in any of the games. Now even the original Spyro series. But the name did sound like it belonged in the original series though.

"I thought you knew everything," Spyro scowled, "Now you're saying you don't know about Horizon Canyon?"

"Spyro, your attitude is beginning to sound just like Cyril's!" Volteer lectured.

"Well, it seems like his stories are inconsistent," Spyro said.

Well, if your knowledge was limited to only what a game has, then you stories would sound inconsistent too.

"But what started these fights?" Alec asked. Alec noticed Volteer glance at Spyro as if he knew what he would say would hurt him, "It has to do with Ignitus being gone, doesn't it?" Alec asked.

"That is the main cause of it, yes," Volteer said, "The fact is that it's for more than one reason. There is the emotional aspect of losing Ignitus, which I'm sure is what is making it so hard for these fights to actually stop. But part of it is jealousy in my opinion. I believe that Cyril was jealous that Terrador became the new leader instead of him. Also, I think part of it is that Ignitus was forgiving and would let the rest of us do whatever we desired. But Terrador is more strict and often will stop Cyril if he believes Cyril takes something too far. And because he was used to Ignitus and his passive personality, combined with Cyril's stubbornness, make it so he refuses to do what Terrador says."

"So basically it's a combination of a misunderstanding and stubbornness?" Alec asked.

"That's about it," Volteer said, "There's allot more to it that just describing it as a misunderstanding. But if I were to sum it all up, I would say just what you said."

I didn't ask this, but I sure wanted to. But what I wanted to ask Volteer then was "Do you ever some anything you say up?"

"But the arguing began even before that," Volteer said, "It all started about three years ago. When Spyro and Cynder never returned, Ignitus sent Hunter out to search for them. But after it was obvious that he had failed in finding them, Cyril began to believe that they were gone for good. He had come up with a few theories. One was that when Malefor was freed, he killed them. Another was that Malefor had taken over Spyro's body, then killed Cynder...or he took over Cynder's body, then killed Spyro."

I'm beginning to think that Cyril has issues.

"Cyril seems rather negative to me," Alec pointed out.

"Cyril has never really had a positive outlook on life," Volteer said, "Not since the accident anyway."

"Accident?"

"When his twin sister died," Volteer said, "Well, I'm not sure if that's how I should word it. It's still unclear if she actually survived, or if she was brought back to life, or what happened. But somehow, she did come back. But there was one problem. She could no longer hold a solid form."

"So...was she a ghost?"

"That's not what I mean," Volteer said, "A ghost has no physical substance, But Cyril's sister still had a physical body. It just wasn't a solid body. She's a water dragoness. Somehow, her body had morphed into her element. She could no longer hold a solid form, and was barely able to even hold her shape. The next time we saw her, one of our friends was carrying a bucket of water. That bucket of water was her."

I suppose if someone came holding a bucket of water and said "Here's your sister", I guess I would be a bit startled too.

"The last time we saw her, the water guardian from the Crystal Forrest dragon temple had taken her in to hopefully teach her how to control her element and even get her solid form back," Volteer continued.

"I'll bet that Terrador, unlike Cyril, was more optimistic about Spyro being alive," Alec said.

"That's right," Volteer said, "When we were young, Ignitus would always have the ability to see into the future. But because he was always wrong, nobody really gave his visions a second thought. But the fact is that usually when someone has visions of the future, they're only of the near future. But Ignitus' visions were of the distant future. They were several years in the future...some of them were over twenty years. And some of which were even events that happen in the present time."

Is it any wonder that Ignitus was chosen to become the new age Chronicler? For all I know, he may have foreseen himself becoming the Chronicler, so he sacrificed himself knowing ahead of time what would happen. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I wouldn't be surprised if the Chronicler was Ignitus' father, or something like that.

"But when it became apparent that his false predictions were in fact true, we all became more trusting in Ignitus' instincts," Volteer continued, "But when Spyro didn't return, he had his doubts about Ignitus' instincts. But Terrador's trust in his instincts never wavered. He trusted that Ignitus knew what he was doing."

"So again, it was technically a misunderstanding," Alec said, summing up Volteer's rambling.

It felt like an hour before Terrador and Cyril calmed down. But they eventually did. And now was the time that I explain myself. But I'll try not to give away anything that might be considered as secrets.

"I believe you were gonna tell us who you are and how you know about me...uh...us," Spyro said. It was obvious that the secret that Alec gave away bothered him. And his comment about Cynder possibly having a crush on him didn't help either.

"Well, as I already said, my name is Alec," Alec said, "And I am a human...whether you believe me or not."

"May I ask you something?" Cyril asked, still a bit agitated, "If it's true that you are truly the mythical creature, a human, then where did you come from?"

"I actually came from a world much different than this one," Alec said, "In the world I came from, dragons are mythical creatures."

It was then that I explained everything. It was only a matter of time until I find out how they react to my story.

* * *

**Who would've thought that the guardians have such a complicated background. Wouldn't you like to learn more about them? Well, this isn't the story to learn about that. There may be more about the guardians pasts, but the main story will be it's own FanFic.**

**Place your bets. How will everyone react to my explanation?**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

I had just finished explaining everything, and I mean _everything_ that I could about my world. I even explained what video games were and how this world was supposed to be that of a video game.

They seemed to have trouble understanding what video games were. But they understood that they were just fantasy.

If only you could see their faces now.

"I don't believe him," Cyril argued, "Am I supposed to believe that your world knows of this world, but it was only from someone's imagination?"

"Well, I never said you had to believe it," Alec said, "And it's obvious that this world isn't just from someone's imagination. I am actually here, so it obviously physically exists."

"I have composed a theory," Volteer said, "Perhaps the imagination is not really fantasy. Perhaps what we think of as imagination is actually a window into other worlds."

"You mean similar to how the Chronicler communicated with me?" Spyro asked.

"It sounds plausible in my opinion," Alec said.

I noticed that Spyro seemed to trust me a little more, even if it was just for that small moment. But then he glared at me again. What was his problem with me? Was it because I revealed one of his secrets? I mean, I never knew that it was a secret...what ever it was. Was it that little joke I made about Cynder having a crush on me? I mean, it was just a joke.

Maybe Spyro wasn't as willing to trust others as much as the fans of the series originally thought. Or maybe it's just pride. If that's the case, it must've meant that Spyro's been spending a little too much time with Cyril.

But then a question came to mind.

"How long ago did you defeat Malefor?" Alec asked. He wanted to get an idea of how long after DotD it really was.

"It was about eight months ago," Cynder answered.

"And is it just me, or does Spyro hate me?" Alec asked quietly so that Spyro wouldn't hear.

"I don't know," Cynder said just as quietly, "I've never seen him like this before."

"You mean not even at times when he transformed into Dark Spyro?" Alec asked.

"How did you know-"

"That's in the games," Alec pointed out, "I assume that you haven't told anyone about that incident."

"No, we haven't," Cynder said, "Only me, Spyro, and Sparx knows what happened in the Well of Souls."

"Well, there's also the Chronicler," Alec said, "I'd assume he knew as well. And I don't think Sparx knows about what happened. Ignitus sacrificed himself in order to allow you and Spyro safe passage the rest of the way through the belt of fire. The sorrow that Spyro felt caused him to become Dark Spyro. But just like in the Well of Souls, you were able to bring him back to his senses."

I then noticed tears forming in Cynder's eyes. That must've been a bad memory for her. I never would think that it would be that bad for Cynder. Unless...could it be that Cynder had a closer bond to Ignitus that the games didn't show? It wouldn't be the first time that has happened. Many aspects in this world was not interpreted in the games.

But I didn't want to make Cynder sad. So I decided to lighten the mood.

"And you do realize that Sparx has a big mouth, right?" Alec asked, "Are you sure you can trust him not to blab about what happened in the Well of Souls?"

Alec's joke received a giggle from Cynder. Spyro noticed this and realized that it was Alec who made her giggle Spyro began to feel something in him that he's never felt before. He didn't know what it was. But he felt as if he wanted Alec away from Cynder.

Sparx however noticed Cynder's giggling and went to see what was going on, "Hey, what does the evil she-dragon think is so funny?" Sparx asked in his normal annoying way.

"Well, speak of the glowing golden mouth," Alec said, causing Cynder to giggle even more, regardless of Sparx' insult, "So Cynder, should I be the one to smack him silly, or would you like to do the honors?"

Cynder then swung her tail at Sparx, hitting him with the flat of her tail blade. The hit was hard enough to cause Sparx to smack into the wall, but not hard enough to cause injury...except to his pride that is.

Sparx got back up and regained his composure...more or less, "Well, at least Spyro won't be corrupted by the evil she-dragon if she's with her new boyfriend," Sparx said. Sparx' comment caused Spyro's tail to flick, just like earlier when Alec made the joke about her having a crush on him.

I have to be honest, I was enjoying Cynder's company. But I was also noticing that something was bothering Spyro. And even though the games did prove that he cared for her. It was only as intense as it was because of the fandom. I'm not saying that they're getting it wrong, I'm just saying that they're slightly over exaggerating. Plus, a fair amount of the fandom is composed of hormone filled teens.

...Although, I could be thinking of the people who work in Activision.

"It is becoming late," Volteer pointed out, "Would you like it if I showed you to your room for the night?"

"Sure," Alec said simply, "But after you show me to my room, could I get something to eat?"

"Dinner will be ready by dusk," Terrador said, "I just hope that you will be able to eat the food we have here in this world."

"Well, I'm sure I can at the very least eat some of the fruits," Alec said, "If nothing else that is. I may be from a whole nother reality. But what are the chances that there's absolutely nothing in this world I can eat? I can breath this atmosphere, so I can obviously live on this world. So I'm sure I can eat the food here as well."

"Your logic is quite valid in this situation," Volteer said, "But you must admit that there is a possibility that the food of this world is incompatible with your digestive system."

"Well, I suppose that might be partly true," Alec agreed, "But at the cheetah village in the Valley of Avalar, I was able to eat the food that Hunter gave me. So there are some foods that I can eat."

After our little conversation, Volteer showed me to the room I would be staying in. I thought I would be staying in the same room as Spyro and Cynder...but I guess I've been reading too many fanfics.

My room was rather small compared to some of the others...but it's not like I had much of my own stuff with me. And I didn't need much space. In fact, the balcony had a beautiful view of the soon to come sunset. And I'm glad it's a sunset and not a sunrise, since I prefer to sleep in.

The "bed" was just a hammock. I assume that the idea was given to them by the cheetahs. Again, I was expecting something different. I was expecting cushions. But like I said, I probably read to many fanfics. But then again, I'm not a dragon. And the cushions I always picture in Spyro fanfics are beanbag like or plush cushions specifically designed to curl up on. And since Hunter has a hammock...which I ended up falling out of...and cheetahs have anthro forms, it would make sense that the guardians would give me a room designed for cheetahs to stay in.

"Is the room to your liking?" Volteer asked, "Or would you like something bigger? I would let you stay in Spyro's room, but he prefers his privacy. And our policies state that we cannot let you stay in Cynder's room because we do not allow males and females to stay together. We frown upon underage mating and we prefer not to take any chances. Although, the fact that you are a different species...and from a different reality entirely, you who probably wouldn't be compatible. So we might be able to make an exception."

"No, that's alright. This is fine," Alec replied, "I understand the part about not allowing underaged males and females to mate. It's the same in my world...But that doesn't always stop underage people from mating."

"But are you sure you don't want to share a room with Cynder?" Volteer asked, causing Alec to look up at him in curiosity, "I am not saying that you two should mate with each other. It is just that...I think she needs the company. She has just seemed lonely as of late."

"Well, like Spyro, I enjoy my personal space," Alec said, "But you can tell Cynder that if she ever needs the company, she'll always be welcome to come here."

"Alright then," Volteer agreed, "I think it's about time for dinner now."

That was the best thing I've heard all day. I was so hungry, I thought my stomach would start digesting itself.

But even though my mind was on food at the time, I couldn't ignore the statement that Volteer made about Cynder being lonely. Why was she lonely? Didn't Spyro keep her company? Was it that they didn't know any other dragons their age? Was it that Cynder was the only female character in the TLoS trilogy?

Well, if she does come to my room for company, I'll ask her about that. Right now, DINNER TIME!

* * *

**Well, I've finally updated. I didn't know where to go from there. So I decided that the change in chapter would help me out.**

**In any case, I hope you liked it.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

That night, I was having trouble getting to sleep. It wasn't that I wasn't tired...or maybe it was. It wasn't because I was uncomfortable...even though I would've preferred to be sleeping in my own bed. I just couldn't sleep.

Maybe it was my stomach and the fact that Volteer may have been right about the food. Something in my stomach wasn't agreeing with me. Then again, perhaps it was just how my steak was cooked. Or rather a lack of cooking. If the steak were any rarer, it would probably have been mooing. But it seems that dragons ate their meet raw. And since the moles were vegetarians, they didn't have any knowledge of cooking meat.

That's the last time I think to myself _'What's the worst that can happen?'_

There was a sudden knock at Alec's door. It was late, at least past midnight. Alec groaned as he got up to open the door, his upset stomach wanting him to lie back down. Alec opened the door to let Cynder in...only to find that it wasn't Cynder at the door.

Even though it was late, I assumed it would be Cynder there wanting some company. I had made the offer to her after all...well, I told Volteer to tell Cynder that I made the offer. But even if it wasn't Cynder at the door, I wouldn't have expected who was at the door.

"Spyro?" Alec questioned as he saw the purple dragon standing in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

"Something has been bugging me, so I had to come and get some answers," Spyro said as he walked in.

Couldn't this wait til morning? My stomach's killing me.

"So what do you want to know?" Alec asked as he sat down on his hammock, "And why so late at night?"

"I didn't want there to be any chance that someone might walk in on us," Spyro answered, "First of all, why is it that Cynder likes you so much after just a couple of days when I've known her for much longer?"

I was not expecting a question like that...or at least not worded like that. I would've expected something more along the lines of "Why are you trying to steal my mate?" or something like that. But as I've pointed out more than once, I probably just read too many fanfics.

"Are you implying that I love Cynder?" Alec asked bluntly.

"Don't try to deny it!"Spyro suddenly snapped, "The evidence is obvious! How well you two get along, the comments you've made, even Sparx sees it!"

This explains why Spyro has been acting how he has been. He was jealous.

"First of all, the comments I made were just jokes. I wasn't being serious about them," Alec explained, "Second, us getting along is because we're friends. At least that's how I see it. And when I was making her laugh earlier, I was just trying to make happy. Don't try to deny it. Seeing her as happy as she was made you happy too, didn't it?"

Alec noticed a small smile form on Spyro's face, "I've never seen her that happy," Spyro said, "She's never really had a positive outlook on life."

"And can you blame her? Her childhood was literally taken away from her. And that's something you can't get back," Alec explained, "And seeing her happy like that makes me happy. I'm just trying to get her to experience that child-like innocence that she never got to experience...no thanks to Malefor."

"Maybe I was just jealous because...well...never mind, it's not important," Spyro said.

"You were jealous because you wanted to be the one to make her happy like that didn't you?" Alec asked, receiving a bashful grin from Spyro, "Why don't you tell her how you feel about her? After all, it's obvious that your jealousy wasn't making you think strait. I mean, you were taking Sparx' word seriously."

The two of them laughed at the thought, "I guess it is silly that I took Sparx' word seriously. After all, he hates Cynder," Spyro said, "As for telling Cynder how I feel...what if she doesn't feel the same about me? I feel like it's safer to just stay as friends than to risk being rejected and ruining our friendship in the process."

This got my attention. Why would Spyro think Cynder didn't feel the same about him? Then again, maybe the games got that detail wrong. It wouldn't be the first time. I probably should talk to Cynder about that.

"Well, I'm glad to know that you don't hate me for some reason," Alec said, "And I won't lie. I do have feelings for Cynder. But first of all, I wouldn't actually try anything with her...mainly because I thought she was just an imaginary character created for a fantasy. But secondly, I prefer to think of my feelings for Cynder more like a big brother. I want to protect her and for her to be happy. That's why seeing her happy makes me happy"

"If you want to protect her, then will you promise me that you will?" Spyro asked, "And will you also keep her happy like you have?"

"For as long as I'm here, I will keep that promise," Alec said, "But I'm still trying to get back home. And when...and if I get back home, I won't be here to protect her and make her happy. So if I promise to protect her and make her happy while I'm here, will you promise me to do the same when I leave?"

"It's a deal," Spyro said as he held out his paw.

Have you ever imagined that you would ever be making a deal and a promise to a dragon? And Spyro the dragon nonetheless! And it seems that one thing that dragons shared with humans was shaking hands...well...paws. So I shook his paw, sealing the deal.

Even though this was every fanboy's dream, it still felt weird.

"I'll be heading back to my room then," Spyro said, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Don't worry about it. I was having trouble sleeping anyway," Alec replied, "And I think something I ate isn't agreeing with me."

"Actually, I haven't been feeling that well ever since dinner," Spyro said, "I think maybe we had some bad meat or something."

I guess even fantasy worlds are susceptible to expiration dates.

**X~~~~~X**

The next morning, Alec woke up to the sound of Sparx talking up a storm. He opened up one of his eyes, allowing himself to adjust to the light of the day. But he was to tired, so he sent back to sleep.

But it didn't take long for him to be woken up again. This time by Terrador's booming baritone voice, "Alec, it is time for you to get up," Terrador said, "You are to assist Spyro and Cynder in a mission."

Going on a mission with Spyro and Cynder? Any fanboy would be squealing in glee at this thought. I don't do that though. I may be a fanboy, but I have a clam personality. I don't over exaggerate if it's unnecessary. Plus I think it's just annoying.

"A mission?" Alec groaned as he slowly woke up, "What kind of mission?"

"We'll inform you along with Spyro and Cynder," Terrador said.

"Why am I going on a mission with Spyro and Cynder?" Alec asked, "I don't have any special abilities like them, I don't have any elemental abilities, and I'm sure that dragons are generally stronger than humans anyway."

"Because they could use the help of your knowledge of this world to assist them," Terrador stated.

Fair enough I suppose.

Alec then followed Terrador to the training room where Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and the rest of the guardians were waiting.

"It's about time that human woke up," Cyril commented, "Are all humans known to disrespect the idea of getting up at sunrise?"

"First of all, humans all get up at different times. Some of us get up earlier, some of us get up later," Alec replied, "Sunrise, for humans, is a rather early time to get up. But people do get up that early, whether it's for their job or just for the sake of watching the sunrise. There are some people who get up later, either because their jobs require them to work late at night, or because that's just how they are. But I'd say a good average time for many humans to wake up is around eight in the morning, a couple hours after sunrise."

"The sun has risen several hours ago," Cyril stated.

"Well I will admit that I'm not a morning person," Alec admitted, "I usually don't get up until around ten in the morning."

"So it's just you who disrespects the time to get up," Cyril accused.

I just knew that what I was about to say next would get me in trouble. But I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I have a respect for the guardians. But Cyril has a side to him that isn't portrayed in the games...well, maybe it is...sort of...

"Cyril, shut up," Alec said in a calm casual tone. Everyone there was looking at Alec in shock. Nobody has ever dared to stand up to a guardian like that. So the fact that someone from another world, who's species is weaker than dragons, stood up to a guardian like he did was shocking.

"You little brat!" Cyril exclaimed before he started charging up an ice attack. But he was stopped by Volteer grabbing his maw and holding it shut.

"That was rather disrespectful of you," Terrador stated, "Do you realize who you insulted?"

"The guardian of ice," Alec answered, "I know exactly who I insulted. Being guardians, you all have my respect for what you've done. But as individuals, you can't just expect me to just give you my respect. Being guardians should mean that you have the wisdom to know that respect is not just handed to you. Respect has to be earned. And ever since I've gotten here, Cyril has been insulting me and disrespecting my very existence! So Cyril as an individual has yet to earn my respect!"

"The young human does state a good point," Volteer said, "Respect is something that must be earned and just just handed to you. Cyril has not shown any respect toward Alec, so he hasn't received the respect in return."

Isn't that what I just said? Wait...Did Volteer actually just shorten what I just said and make it more understandable?!

"Did Volteer just shorten what Alec just said?" Sparx asked in surprise, "And even make it more understandable?!"

I just said that!

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful myself..." Cynder said before getting interrupted by Sparx.

"Not that you'd care," Sparx insulted.

"...But aren't we here to talk about a mission you had for us?" Cynder continued, ignoring Sparx.

"That's right. We have summoned you here to explain a mission we have for the four of you," Terrador explained, "We have reason to believe that Malefor has not yet been defeated. We've been sensing an evil presence coming from Mount Malefor for some time now."

"We are aware that it is plausible that we have only been witnessing the evil energy of the Well of Souls," Volteer explained, continuing where Terrador left off, "But we do not want to risk the possibility that he may have returned."

"We want you, Spyro and Cynder, to go and investigate," Cyril continued, "If he has returned, we are aware that your combined powers can overpower him if necessary. The threat of the destroyer is no longer an issue. So time is no longer a factor. Though it would be preferable that you finish this mission sooner than later."

"We are aware that humans are not as physically strong as dragons. However, the reason we want Alec to go along with you is because of his knowledge of this world," Terrador continued, "Alec may know things that may assist you. Also, I have faith that Alec is stronger than he thinks he is. I've learned not to judge something by it's cover."

"I have to admit that I do not share Terrador's faith in Alec being stronger than he appears," Cyril stated.

Gee, what a surprise...

"However, I do see that he has a strong will," Cyril continued, "Although I am displeased as to how he expressed it."

Cyril is known for his pride. So saying what he just did must've really hurt.

"Wait a minute. You said the _four_ of us," Sparx pointed out, "That means Spyro, the evil she-dragon, the human...Wait, I'm going too?!

"Are you really surprised about that?" Alec asked.

Sparx shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I guess not."

"Alec, go down the hall," Volteer said, "There will be a group of moles there to take your measurements for a suit of armor."

**X~~~~~X**

Have you ever had your measurements taken by a mole? It's not as simple as you might think. First of all, they're about half my size, so they had to use step stools to reach my head. And all this just to take measurements for a suit of armor. Secondly, they're feeling all over your body. It's probably best if I didn't go into detail about that. At least they don't look as weird as they do in the game.

I do like that they asked what kind of weapon I preferred. I was impressed at the number of weapons I had to choose from. They had swords of course, which would've been my first choice. But I decided to see what else there was. They had swords, spears, bows and arrows, crossbows, maces, war hammers, and staffs. And there were several different types of each of those weapons. I decided to choose a staff that actually doubles as a sword-like bladed weapon. I chose the staff because I could use it as a walking stick.

Finally finished with the awkward moment of taking measurements from the moles, Alec decided to visit Cynder while he was waiting for the moles to finish making his armor. He noticed that her door was open and Cynder was checking out different suits of dragon armor.

I always thought that the armor in Dawn of the Dragon made Spyro and Cynder look silly. I did like how in the game, they were wearing the armor you chose, even during the cut scenes. But when I saw the armor laying on her bed...well, cushion...I realized that it looked pretty good in person.

"Are you busy?" Alec asked, causing Cynder to spin around defensively. Cynder's bladed tail stopped just short of Alec's neck. Alec was afraid to move at the risk of what it would mean.

Cynder expression changed from a feral-like aggression to that of shock, "Alec! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...I don't know what came over me," Cynder apologized as she backed her tail away.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that is head was still connected to his shoulders, "I'm still alive though," Alec sighed, wiping his brow of sweat, "I originally came in to talk to you. Maybe it would've been smarter of me to have knocked first."

"I'm sorry. I guess the possibility of Malefor being back is putting me on edge," Cynder said.

"I can understand why, considering your past with him," Alec pointed out, trying to calm Cynder down, "But what I wanted to talk about has to do with what happened after you defeated Malefor and before Spyro brought the world back together. Did you or did you not tell Spyro that you love him?"

Cynder's face went bright red, "I-I didn't tell him that..." Cynder said nervously, "But I was thinking it."

What a surprise... But it's not surprising to me. You never saw Cynder actually saying "I love you". And there was that echo affect. So perhaps in the game, what we heard was her thoughts.

"You were thinking the exact words 'I love you', weren't you?" Alec asked.

"Yes I was," Cynder admitted, "At that moment was when I realized I did actually love him. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"That's actually sad when you think about it," Alec said, "When Spyro did what he did to return the planet to normal, you both thought he was gonna have to sacrifice himself to do so. So since you didn't actually tell him, he would've died without knowing how you felt about him."

"I know. I don't know why I didn't tell him. I should have," Cynder said, "It's just...It's like I couldn't for some reason. It was as if telling him, and then losing him right after I realized I loved him would just make it hurt more."

"I can see the logic in that," Alec said as he thought about what Cynder said, "But here's another question. Now that you know he's alright, why haven't you told him yet?"

"I-I don't know," Cynder answered nervously, "I guess it's that because he's alive and well, and that there's no risk to his life, I guess there's just no rush."

"Is that the real reason?" Alec asked skeptically, "Or are you just using it as an excuse to avoid telling him for some reason?"

"What reason would I have to avoid telling him I love him?"

"That's basically my point," Alec said, "There's no reason to hold off telling him. So why don't you?"

When I saw the look in Cynder's eyes, I knew something wasn't right. There was a combination of stress, fear, and torment. I'm sure there were other things to see. But those are what I noticed when I saw her eyes.

It was almost as if she was unintentionally building an emotional wall between Spyro and herself.

Cynder's eyes began to water up before she suddenly broke down crying, "I don't know why!" Cynder cried, "I want to tell him badly! But I just can't bring myself to do it! And I don't know why!"

In an attempt to comfort her and calm her down, Alec gave Cynder a hug, "It's okay," Alec said softly, "Like you said, there's no hurry."

In the games, it bothered me when Cynder beat herself up about who she was and what she's done. In fanfics, It hurts me to see her...er...read about her being sad. So anyone who shares those feelings can only imagine what it's like seeing there in person and seeing her upset like this. Any fan who cared about Cynder would have their heart ripped to shreds if they were in my position. I know because that's how I felt.

After a little while of Cynder crying on Alec's shoulder, the dark dragoness finally calmed down, "There was something else I wanted to talk about, which I guess part of it has probably been answered already," Alec said, trying not to seem insensitive to Cynder's feelings, "But last night, Volteer suggested that I share a room with you so in order to keep you company. He seemed rather insistent about it too. He said that you've seemed kind of lonely lately and could use the company."

"Volteer actually suggested that a male share a room with a female?!" Cynder laughed.

"Well, he said because of the difference in species, there wouldn't be any risk of anything happening between us," Alec said, "But my point is, why would he think you were feeling lonely? At first I thought it had something to do with you and Spyro being the only dragons your age around, another thought was that maybe it was possible that you might be the only dragoness around. Another possibility is that it has something to do with your inability to tell Spyro how you feel. Or is Volteer just imagining things?"

"Well, I suppose not being able to tell Spyro how I feel has something to do with it," Cynder admitted, "But I think it's mostly because Spyro doesn't seem to try to care about me. I feel like he treats me how he would treat any other dragon. I grew up alone, so I didn't even know how it felt to be alone...until Spyro came into my life. Then I found what I was missing. But I just feel like he's distancing himself from me. So Spyro is mostly the reason why I feel alone."

"Spyro does care about you though," Alec reassured, "In fact, last night during the middle of the night, he came to my room to talk to me. I ended up finding out why he's been acting strange around me. He was actually jealous of me about how well you and me get along."

"He was jealous of you?" Cynder laughed before grinning, "What is there to be jealous of?"

"Gee, thanks," Alec said sarcastically, "But I told him that I actually think of you like a little sister. I feel protective of you and want to see you happy."

"You think of me like that?" Cynder said, shocked at the idea, "I've never had anyone actually be protective of me and want to see me happy."

"Yes you have," Alec corrected, "Spyro wants to see you happy too. He actually made me promise that while I'm in this world, that I would protect you and make you happy. But I also made him promise that he would do the same when I go back home...that is if I get back home."

"Alec, what's it like to have a family?" Cynder suddenly asked.

* * *

**Cliffhanger ending for the win!**

**It seems that Cynder is having some issues. And Alec doesn't seem to think it's normal. But at least Alec makes Cynder happy. At least now we know that Spyro doesn't hate Alec. He was just jealous. And now that he has no reason to be jealous of him, does this mean that they'll be good friends? Or will something else come up that makes Spyro hate Alec?**

**And it seems that Alec has some guts to try and stand up to a guardian like he did. But seriously, when Cyril is talking like he does in his prideful way, who wouldn't want to tell him to shut up?**

**I'd also like to point out that me not being a morning person is no longer true. Now on average I wake up at about 8:30am. I just chose to keep that idea since that's how I was when I started this story. That and the fact that it's just more entertaining. Also, that fact about my mom being 1 of 7 siblings is true. I grew up in a big family.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~**

"Alec, what's it like to have a family?" Cynder suddenly asked.

That seemed like such a random question. But it occurred to me that Cynder never had a family of any kind. Spyro, even though he was adopted, was raised by a family. A family of dragonflies, but a family nonetheless. I'm sure that the guardians grew up with families of their own. For all I know, they may even have children. Hunter and the other cheetahs surely had families. I grew up with my mom and my sister. And I can say I have a large family seeing as my mother was one of seven siblings, each of them having families of their own. And that makes our family gettogethers pretty big.

Cynder's childhood was taken away from her, and now I realize that her family was taken away from her too...or rather, she was taken away from her family.

Was it possible that _this_ was the reason she feels lonely?

"I don't know how to describe what it's like to have a family. But I can say that I can't imagine what it's like not to have one," Alec said, doing his best to answer Cynder's question, "To be more specific, I can't imagine not to have my mom. I have a strong bond with my mom. My father is a different story. I don't even like to refer to him as my father. The only times I actually did meet my father, I didn't even know who he was."

There was allot more to the reason why I dislike my father. I don't even like referring to him as my father. To me, he's just a man named Marshal Bennett. My mom threw him out when she found out that he was cheating on her with my sister's babysitter. And this was before my mom even knew she was pregnant with me.

"There's more to your story than just your father not being part of your life, isn't there?" Cynder asked.

"More or less," Alec replied, "Part of my anger toward him isn't really what he's done to me...or hasn't done in this case, it's what he's done to my mom. He cheated on my mom with my sister's babysitter. Then when he found out my mom was pregnant with me, he wanted her to get an abortion. And my mom even considered it since I would've just been a reminder of him."

"What's an abortion?" Cynder asked.

I forgot that this world was different. And they probably didn't even have abortions or other medical procedures like that.

"An abortion is when a pregnant woman gets a procedure that terminates a pregnancy," Alec explained, "It's basically killing a baby before their even born."

"That's horrible!"

"There are many people who are against abortion. But at the same time, doctors can use the aborted fetus for medical research that can't be studied otherwise," Alec explained, "That's why I have mixed feelings about the idea. But I'm primarily against it."

"But you're here. So that means your mother didn't get an abortion?" Cynder asked.

"That's right. When she went to her mother...my grandmother...about wanting to get an abortion, then heard herself say what she did, she realized that she couldn't go through with it," Alec explained, "As for having a family, a family isn't always defined as who you're related to. A family is people who care about you. Even though Spyro was adopted by dragonflies, that is his family to him. So by that definition of family, you already have one. The guardians, Spyro, and even Sparx...even if he acts like a bratty little brother."

"I never thought about it like that," Cynder said, giggling at the comment about Sparx.

"Yeah. So you do have a family," Alec said, "And I also said that I'm protective of you like a little sister. So that kind of makes me a part of your family too. And I'm sure my mom would be more than happy to consider you as part of my family."

"But wouldn't be strange for a dragon and a human to be family?" Cynder asked.

"Do you consider it strange for Spyro and Sparx, a dragon and a dragonfly, to be brothers?" Alec asked.

Cynder then thought it over for a moment, "Well, yeah I do," Cynder replied, "But I guess a dragon and a human couldn't be any more strange than a dragon and a dragonfly."

"And trust me. There are allot stranger things in my world," Alec said, making Cynder laugh.

Cynder may have thought what I said was funny. But it was true. There are some really strange things and people in the real world. Have you ever heard the expression 'truth is stranger than fiction'?

A mole came into Cynder's room looking for Alec, "You're armor is ready, sir," the mole said. Alec then followed the mole back down to the armory. There, a suit of armor was placed on a manikin.

The armor was simpler than I expected. I mean, I wasn't exactly expecting a full body suit of armor or anything like that. But this was just a chest plate, boots, and a helmet. I expected a little more than that. Plus, I wasn't that crazy about the white and yellow color scheme either. I would've preferred something in black or red. Or even better, black AND red. But I suppose beggers can't be choosers.

"To be quick, we just modified one of our own suits of armor to fit you," the mole said, "We also had help from Volteer to enchant this armor with the elemental power of lightning to help you out."

Alec decided to try on the armor with the help of the mole. As he put on the chest plate and fastened it, he felt a serge of energy suddenly flow through his body, feeling almost like an electrical charge. And there was a similar affect with the helmet and boots. Even the staff had an electrical charge to it.

I was feeling an electrical charge from the armor. But I didn't feel like I was being electrocuted. I felt more like a flow of energy going through my body. But I could easily define the energy as electricity.

Alec began to focus to see how well he could control the energy. A ball of electrical energy was beginning to form in his hand. However, it wouldn't stop growing. And when it got to a certain point, the energy ball just burst, causing an electrical explosion.

Alec and the mole were both blasted in separate directions. Alec just groaned as he laid where he was.

I guess I need a little practice.

Volteer came running in with Spyro and Cynder when they heard the explosion. Volteer went to check on the mole while Spyro and Cynder went to help Alec into a sitting position.

"Alec?! Are you okay?!" Cynder asked in worry.

"Did anybody get the license plate of that bus?" Alec asked while in a slight daze.

I was light headed when I said that. But I knew what I was saying. Being "knocked senseless" only happens in the media. At least as far as I know. If anything, it would take allot more than that to knock someone senseless.

But that's what didn't make sense to me. That was an explosion of electricity! And not only that, but it was easily enough to potentially kill a human! At least that's what I'd assume. But not only was I fine...more or less, I didn't even feel like I've been electrocuted. And I aught to know. I've been electrocuted before. Not a pleasant experience.

"I've felt better," Alec said as he rubbed the back of his head, "But shouldn't an explosion like that be more...I don't know...deadly?"

"Not necessarily," Volteer said after he made sure the mole was alright, "If I'm not mistaken, moles have a similar resilience as humans. Although, that is just a theory."

"He's going to go into one of this long winded speeches, isn't he?" Alec quietly asked Spyro and Cynder.

"Just try your best to listen to what he says," Spyro replied.

I didn't really get all of what Volteer had to say...partly because I was having trouble even paying attention. But I did catch that the armor I was wearing has an ability to negate electrical attacks, so I was not electrocuted. And the armor also helped to protect me from the general explosion.

The armor also gave me the element of lightning. It was an interesting perk of the armor.

"...And so do you agree?" Volteer said, Alec not catching what he was being asked to agree about. Alec just looked at Volteer questioningly, "Do you agree that you should have some training of your new power?"

"Oh...uh, yeah. That sounds like a good idea," Alec agreed.

"Would you like to start your training immediately?" Volteer asked.

"Would we even have time?" Alec countered, "And besides, I'd like a little time to recover from that...well...my accident."

"Well, I suppose the mission can be postponed until tomorrow," Volteer said, "And I can make you an elixir that will allow you to recover quickly. But until you are fully recovered, I suppose you can have a chance to rest. When you're ready, just meet me in the training dojo."

I knew full well of that training dojo. What fan of the Legend trilogy doesn't know of the training dojo? There was however the fact that the training dojo I knew about was the one from that other temple, not the Warfang one. Also, I don't know the full layout of the Warfang temple. So I would probably need help getting there. And since this was a different dojo, it may have a different layout than the other temple.

But I'm trusting that it worked in a similar way.

**X~~~~~X**

Volteer was in the training dojo waiting for Alec. He had high hopes for this human. Terrador had walked in to see what was going on, "You know Cyril is completely against postponing the mission, right?" Terrador asked, "Even if it's just for a day."

"I am well aware that Cyril would have most likely be against the decision to postpone the mission," Volteer said, "But I trust that you are for the training session for the young human."

"Actually, I partly agreed with Cyril about postponing the mission. We should be getting this over with as soon as possible," Terrador explained, causing Volteer to turn to Terrador in shock, "However, I also agree that Alec should have training in using the powers of the enchanted armor. But I made sure that the condition was that they will leave for the mission first thing in the morning. No exceptions!"

"They will have the chance to have breakfast before they leave, right?" Volteer asked, "After all, breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day."

"Yes, of course," Terrador said, "But right after breakfast, they leave. And I believe you should make sure to let Alec know that he will have to get up early. I will respect that he prefers not to get up at sunrise like we do. However, they will be leaving for the mission two hours after sunrise. No exceptions!"

"Of course. I will be sure to let him know," Volteer agreed, "I do have high hopes for Alec's abilities. He knew he could use the power of that armor even before we told him he could, and without even being instructed. I do believe it won't take long for him to learn how to control that power. If given the opportunity, I do believe he could even master the element of lightning!"

"I do believe Alec has potential. And it is impressive how quickly he picked up on using the power," Terrador said, "But try not to overestimate his abilities. I do have my own high hopes for him. But what I see in him is his strong will."

"Then I have every right to have high hopes for his abilities," Volteer countered, "The power of the armor is focused mainly on one's will power. I realized that humans have no experience in elemental abilities. So I custom made the enchantment so that it would respond to one's will. And if his will is as strong as you believe, then his skill will be impressive."

"Hmm, I see what you mean," Terrador said, "I just hope you don't overestimate his abilities."

**X~~~~~X**

Well, there's good news and bad news. The good new is that I did get someone to show me where the training dojo was. In fact, I believe I already mentioned that we've never seen the Warfang training dojo. But since it's never seen in the games, it makes me wonder if Spyro or Cynder have even used the Warfang dojo. But considering everything I've already seen that weren't in the games, I wouldn't be surprised if they actually used it constantly. Then again, I'm not the type who gets surprised easily anyway.

The bad new is who my guide actually was...

"So kid, what's the deal between you and Cynder?" Sparx asked as he led Alec to the training dojo.

"What do you mean? There's nothing between us. At least not what I think you're thinking," Alec said, "And don't call me kid. I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, Spyro, and Cynder."

"Hey, me and Spyro will be turning thirteen next month!" Sparx said, "And Cynder...come to think of it, I don't know how old she is, or when her birthday...you're distracting me from my point!"

"Well my point is that I'm sixteen," Alec pointed out.

"Stop changing the subject. And stop trying to deny it," Sparx said, "I've seen how Cynder looks at you. How you make her laugh. She's basically flipped head over tail for you."

Sparx thinks he knows everything. But what are the chances that he would know what I was going to say? He would obviously expect me to deny his claim. And for that, I figured this would be as good a time as any to mess with that little glow stick's head.

"You're right. I do make her happy," Alec admitted, "I do make her happy."

"Come on. You can't deny...wait, WHAT?!" Sparx exclaimed in shock.

This is gonna be epic! Now for a little word play.

"That's right. We really like being together," Alec said with a smirk.

Just a modified way of saying that we enjoy each other's company.

"Does Spyro know that you're with Cynder?!" Sparx exclaimed, "How do you think he'll react when..."

"What are you complaining about? I would've thought you would've liked that Cynder's focus wasn't on your brother," Alec said, his smirk growing larger, "And not only does Spyro know about me and Cynder, but he also approves of it."

"What?!" Sparx exclaimed as they arrived at the doors to the dojo.

"Not only does he approve of us, it was also partly his idea," Alec said as he pushed open the doors.

When I opened the doors and saw the dojo, I did see that it had a somewhat similar construct of the dojo from the other temple in A New Beginning. But this one was much larger, it had rows of seats surrounding the battle area for spectators, most likely for tournaments and such, and it looked much cleaner and decorative than the other temple's dojo. I suppose being the temple for the dragon city of Warfang would be nicer than a temple that's hidden away in a forest.

But even though the dojo looked cleaner than the ANB dojo, It certainly did not look newer. I appeared to be a room that was definitely used, but was kept in good condition, And instead of a statue of Malefor in the middle of the room...at least I think that's who it is, since I don't remember if it was actually confirmed in the game or not, There for fours statues around the arena. Each statue was that of a different dragon. Four different dragons to be precise.

Spyro was already in the training dojo waiting with Volteer. The doors opened up just in time for Spyro to see Sparx fainting, "Uh...what's wrong with Sparx?" Spyro asked.

Alec went up to Spyro to explain what happened.

I explained to Spyro how I was messing with Sparx' head, and made sure that he knew what about. I was a little nervous about what Spyro would think of that, afraid he may take it the wrong way. But thankfully, Spyro didn't misinterpret my intentions. And in my opinion, his reaction was priceless.

"I can't wait to tell Cynder about this!" Spyro exclaimed, "And if we can get Cynder in on it, then we could continue messing with Sparx' head!"

"Messing with Sparx' head...how..." Cynder said as she walked through the doors, noticing Sparx unconscious on the floor, "What happened to Sparx?"

"Alec was messing with Sparx' head by making him think that you and him had a thing going on," Spyro said grinning, "And I thought it would be fun if you got in on it too so that we can keep messing with Sparx' head."

"What did you tell him?" Cynder asked, apparently surprised.

"Well, Sparx kept saying that he 'knew' you had feelings for me and that you were falling head over heel...uh...tail for me," Alec said, "And technically, I wasn't lying to Sparx. I was just rewording the truth so that it would end up implying something else."

"He even made it sound like it was partly my idea," Spyro said, "So what are you doing here?"

"I just came to watch the training," Cynder said.

"Actually, I was gonna ask why Spyro was here too," Alec said, "Were you here training or something?"

"Well, not yet anyway," Spyro said.

"Spyro came because he thought it would've been a good idea for you to train with an actual opponent and not just some dummies," Volteer explained, "So you and Spyro will be training together."

Wait a minute. I was going to be training against a dragon! And not just any dragon, but a purple dragon! One of the two dragons that defeated Malefor! And I'm just a human! Is it just my imagination, or was this training session a bit mismatched?!

"Wouldn't it be safer if I just trained against the dummies?" Alec asked, "Besides Sparx that is."

"This is also to help you more through a crash course of your power," Volteer said, "We are pressed for time after all. So by increasing the difficulty from the start, the training should be taken further in a shorter amount of time."

Or I could end up having my ass handed to me.

"Even if I should train against someone, are you sure I should be up against Spyro?" Alec asked, "He is a purple dragon after all."

"It was either Spyro or Cynder," Volteer said, "There are no other dragons to train with."

What about the guardians?

"What about you and the other guardians?" Cynder asked.

Didn't I just ask that?

"Our size difference and physical strength would easily overpower Alec, even with the armor," Volteer explained, "So it's only logical to match him up with someone similar to his size and strength. And your armor will take most of the damage for you. So if you just trust in the power of the armor as well as your own will power, you should do well."

Alec sighed before walking over to the armor and putting it on, "Just remember that I'm inexperienced," Alec said as he grabbed his staff, "And that I basically have no idea what I'm doing."

"If it makes you feel any better, I still have a long ways to go before I've mastered my abilities too," Spyro said, "Even though I have experience, I'm probably not too much more skilled than you are. I only know basic abilities."

"Well...I suppose that helps a little," Alec said, "So Volteer, how should we begin?"

"Let's start with a basic stream of lightning," Volteer said, "I suggest you start with making a flow of energy though you arm and out of your hand. Don't feel like you have to send it to your hand, just feel it flow out of your hand. If you send it _to_ your hand, it will build up and explode like earlier."

I did just that. I used my will to make a flow, then send it through my arm and out my hand. And with that. I suddenly shot a continuous bolt of lightning out of my hand. It was certainly...an interesting sensation. It reminded me of some dreams I've had, where I was able to use energy attacks...like Dragon Ball Z type attacks, but having to use focus and will to use those abilities.

"Now let's try a simple training battle," Volteer suggested.

Alec and Spyro took fighting stances...well, Spyro did. Alec took a stance that he assumed would be a battle stance. It wasn't really a battle stance, but more like a stance that showed his confidence. Although his face didn't show confidence...it showed excitement.

Our sparring match was short. Maybe only about five minutes. If this was the game, five minutes would probably be kind of long...but as I've said before, the games don't show everything.

Alec and Spyro were doing allot of dodging each other's attacks, and shooting their own attacks. Very few of the attacks even made contact. And with some experimenting, Alec was even able to create an electromagnetic field that was able to draw Spyro's lighting attacks away from him.

"That was quite impressive, Alec," Volteer complimented, "How were you able to create that electromagnet field?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," Alec said, "Basically I was just experimenting by speeding up the flow through my own body. That eventually quickened to a point where I basically made an electromagnetic shield for myself. Maybe Spyro should try that."

"The reason I'm so impressed is because an ability like that would generally be considered a level three or four!" Volteer explained excitedly, "It may be lower in terms of rank. But for your first try...and not even being told how to do it, that is an impressive feat!"

"So what you're trying to say is that I'm doing well?" Alec asked.

"Is that what Volteer was saying?" Sparx said.

When did Sparx wake up?

"Let's see if you can use a level five ability," Volteer said, "It's called the Electric Orb. It's also know as the Electric Bombshell. This is when you gather the electrical energy into your hands. When the orb grows to a decent size, cut off the flow of energy. That will cause the orb to leave your grip and go into the direction you were pointing in."

After a little while of practicing, Alec managed to successfully perform the Electric Orb attack. And that meant more sparring. At the start, Alec and Spyro were shooting off Electric Orbs at each other, Alec using his shield to protect himself. But while they were sparring, Alec attempted to try a modified version of the attack. Instead of releasing the orb, he chose to keep it in his hand and attacked that way.

But it didn't stop there. Alec was doing more experimenting. He tried focusing a flow of energy into his feet to see what affect that may have. Releasing the energy through his feet caused him to leap into the air.

I leapt a good twenty or twenty-five feet into the air. I was used to jumping about fifteen feet into the air when jumping off a swing set. So I could handle high jumps. But first of all, I jumped about five or ten feet higher than I did on a swing. And I was used to landing on the grass. The dojo had a concrete floor...or cement...or...The floor was hard! Let's just leave it at that.

The armor thankfully did absorb most of the impact. I was more shaken up than anything else...and on an extreme adrenaline high. I was shaken up because I had no idea what was gonna happen. I was hoping that I would cause myself to lift off the ground and sort of hover, like M. Bison in the Street Fighter movie. But I guess that was just fantas... I'm in a world of fantasy! So why didn't that work?! I guess maybe I did it wrong or something? But the adrenaline high is from...well...flying high. I've already loved the feeling when I had dreams of flying, or when I jump off a swing, or jumping on a trampoline. I generally just love that feeling of unrestricted freedom.

"Alec! Are you okay?!" Cynder called out in worry as she ran over to Alec to check if he was okay.

"Woah..." Alec said in a slight daze. But it didn't take long for him to recover, "I've gotta try that again!" Alec exclaimed as he got back up.

"Careful there, Alec," Volteer said as he grabbed Alec's shoulder, "You may be a little delirious."

"But I really do know what I'm doing! I have an idea!" Alec said, "I'll try to keep the jump lower until I know I can do what I think I can do."

I tried not to use as much energy this time. I leapt into the air again, jumping about fifteen feet. In mid-jump, I began to create the shield that I learned to use. When I landed, my theory was correct.

After jumping into the air and creating the shield around his body, Alec fell back to the floor. But Alec's sheild acted as a 'bubble' to soften the impact. The impact caused the 'bubble shield' to burst. But it made the impact of the fall next to nothing.

"I must admit, that truly is impressive!" Volteer exclaimed.

"Impressive? We just saw a flying monkey!" Sparx said.

Who didn't see that one coming?

Alec tried again, this time jumping about thirty feet into the air. And like before, he created the energy bubble and landed softly because of it.

"I'm not sure I can teach you anymore than you already know," Volteer told Alec, "At least nothing that I can teach in one training session. But it's about time for you to get some rest. First thing in the morning, just after breakfast, you will be leaving for your mission."

This was truly it. Tomorrow I will be going on a mission...a possibly dangerous mission. Although the guardians did say that the mission was really only to check on things. But there was still an element of danger. I just hope I don't come in contact with that element.

Alec, Spyro, Cynder. and Sparx left the training dojo to head back to their rooms to get some rest. On their way back, Cynder was curious about how good Alec was, "Hey Alec, how were you able to learn so much so quickly?" Cynder asked.

"Well, it was all about experimenting. After all, Volteer really only taught me two abilities," Alec said, "I just expanded on those ideas to see what I could and couldn't do. I was actually trying allot more than you actually saw. That electric shield was not my first attempt at a shield. And I had a couple other ideas for shields too. But I'm not sure how I would go about using one of them. I suppose I could modify my other idea for a shield. But for now, my current one will do for now."

"You were trying ideas before that that failed?" Spyro asked, "I guess I feel better knowing that you were failing at times. It means I won't have as much competition."

"But that was only a sparring match after all," Alec pointed out, "If we really were enemies, the fact is that I'm just a human and you're a dragon. And a purple dragon at that. I'm pretty sure if it mattered, you could easily overpower me. After all, you and Cynder did manage to defeat Malefor."

"Well, we were able to tire him out enough so that those spirits could pull him into that crystal," Spyro pointed out.

"But it was with your help," Alec reassured, "And I don't think it was because you're a purple dragon. I think it's because you're strongest when you two work together. You empower each other. After all, Both in the Well of Souls, and after you got through the belt of fire, Cynder was able to bring you back from your dark form. And in Convexity, and before the battle with Malefor, you were able to bring her back from Malefor's control."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Spyro said, "Well this is my room. So I'm gonna go to bed."

The others agreed that they would go to bed too.

* * *

**First of all, if you're still watching this story even though it's been a while since I've updated last, then thank you for your patience. Secondly, the story I told about Marshal Bennett (my father) is a true story. Even the part about the abortion. If my mother hadn't have changed her mind, I would have never existed. That makes you think, doesn't it? Also, the part about getting electrocuted was true too. When I was little and my babysitter was taking a shower, I was about to pull a cord out of it's socket. But the cord was bad and I ended up electrocuting myself. NOT PLEASANT!**

**I also want to point out that I am trying to encourage you to make sure to eat breakfast. But I will also point out that I usually don't eat breakfast myself. In fact, most of the time I don't even have lunch either.**

**And I also do have dreams like the one I mentioned with Dragon Ball Z abilities.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Chapter 8~**

"Good night," Cynder said as she watched Spyro go into his room and close the door. They then headed down the hall even further, "Alec, is it alright if I..."

Alec noticed that Cynder seemed a little nervous, "Are you trying to ask if you can sleep in my room?" Alec asked the question for Cynder.

"Is it alright?" Cynder asked nervously.

"You're always gonna be welcome in my room," Alec told Cynder, "Just as long as you agree to wake me up in the morning. But I would like to ask, do you have a specific reason why you want to sleep in my room with me?"

"Well...ever since you told me that you think of me like a little sister, I've just felt more...secure with you," Cynder said, "So I just wanted to know how it feels to be able to sleep in that kind of feeling of security."

"Just to let you know, the only bed in my room is that hammock," Alec pointed out, "So if you want something to lay on..."

"If you just have a pile of blankets, I can sleep on them," Cynder said, "I'm not picky about that."

"Actually, I'm the same way," Alec said, "I could just sleep on some blankets on the floor too."

"Don't worry about that. Just as long as I have someone to watch over me, I'll feel secure," Cynder said as they entered Alec's room.

I couldn't say no to that...not that I was gonna say no in the first place. I think maybe now there's a part of Cynder's subconscious mind that wants to be a child. In a way, it's sad. But can you really blame her. Like I already said, her childhood was stolen from her. And now she's trying to get that childhood back.

"Well, if you're sure you're fine with sleeping on the floor..."

"That's basically what we dragons do anyway," Cynder pointed out, "Just as long as there's something soft to lay on, I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'm not sure how easily a dragon can lay in a hammock anyway," Alec said, "It takes a bit of balancing. Unless you know what you're doing, things may end up going badly. Thankfully, I have some experience."

Alec and Cynder went to his room. Alec got a spare blanket and folded it a couple of times to add some padding while keeping the space big enough so that Cynder would have a decent amount of room to lay. Cynder then curled up on the blankets and quickly fell asleep.

It took me a while to get to sleep. I guess it was my protective nature. I could help but watch Cynder as she slept. I don't know if it was the child-like manner in which she slept, my desire to just watch over her protectively, if maybe Sparx was right about me having feelings towards her...

...Or if it was just that I was having trouble sleeping. I mentioned that I do like my personal space. So maybe I just felt awkward sleeping with someone in my room with me. I actually felt uncomfortable waking up when someone else was already awake. During family 'sleepovers', I was also one of the last to wake up. But I was also awake long before anyone else knew I was actually awake. I could spend maybe an hour or so just laying in my sleeping bag pretending to be asleep. I just didn't like others watching me wake up.

But Cynder seemed so peaceful when she slept. Maybe it was her knowing that I was there to look after her. But the way she slept, I would've never have guessed that she had as bad a life as she did...I just felt content to watch her sleep...

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"YOU ACTUALLY GAVE THEM PERMISSION TO SLEEP TOGETHER?!" Cyril shouted at Volteer for making a decision about the human without the others' consent, "You are fully aware of the rule that males and females are NOT to sleep together to avoid underage mating!"

"Unlike you, I trust that they will be smart in their decisions while sleeping in the same room!" Volteer countered, "And not only that, but they are of different species...in fact, they are of different realities! So the chances of them being able to procreate is highly unlikely!"

"That's not the point! The fact is that you are allowing them to break the rules! And in turn, you are the one breaking those rules!" Cyril argued.

"Yes...rules that were written back before there were ever any other species other than dragons taking up residence here in the temple!" Volteer pointed out, "Other than the moles, who have their own section of the temple that they can call their own, the only residence of this temple are dragons! The only other species that has stayed here ONLY for the sake of visitation are the cheetahs! Alec, if we are unsuccessful in sending back to his own world, may end up becoming a permanent resident of the temple! When that rule was first written, did the dragons who thought up of it take into account other species?!"

"ENOUGH!" Terrador bellowed, causing the other to guardians to stop bickering...temporarily, "Now you both make valid points. When that rule was written, I doubt that the dragons of the time considered that they may make friends with other species."

"And with an ape descendant no less," Cyril scowled.

"Anyways..." Terrador continued after being rudely interrupted, "Not only are they different species, but what are the chances that a reptilian and a mammal would even be compatible?"

"That's what I've been saying!" Volteer pointed out.

"However, Cyril made good points as well," Terrador continued, "You did, indirectly, break the rules. And you made your decision without consulting us about it as well. The decision you made is one that has to be confirmed by all of us unanimously."

"I was well aware of the consequences of my actions," Volteer said, "But if I had brought this to the rest of you for confirmation, would Cyril have said yes?"

"Of course not," Cyril said.

"Of course Cyril's decision would be a biased one," Volteer scowled, "If he had his way, Alec probably would've been executed on the spot. When I made that decision, I was well away of the consequences. However, the decision I made was not a decision as a guardian. It was the decision of a dragon who wanted to make a young dragon not feel so alone."

"Then if your decision was not that of a guardian, then I have the right to separate them," Cyril said as he turned and was about to head out to fulfill his claim.

"You will NOT!" Volteer growled with a booming voice that could rival Terrador's. Cyril and Terrador turned to Volteer in shock.

"Are you challenging my authority?" Cyril questioned.

"It's about someone here did!" Volteer answered, stepping in between Cyril and the door, "I will take full responsibility if something goes wrong with my decision. But a little trust goes a long way. You should learn how to trust others."

"You want to talk to me about trust?" Cyril asked, "You say trust goes a long way. But trust gets you nowhere! The previous guardians trusted that Malefor would be the savior of the world! We trusted Malefor to be our friend! But look how that turned out! Penumbra trusted that she would be safe while under the care of the previous guardians! But when Terrador def-"

"Don't you DARE bring that up!" Terrador growled, "That was a long time ago! I was foolish back then! ...I am not proud of what I did..."

"I trusted Nightshade to protect my sister," Cyril continuing, deciding not to continue with the last statement, "But when he and Terrador's rivalry went too far..."

"Trust doesn't always work out," Volteer said in a now calm tone, "But you're only looking at the negative. When Spyro learned that Cynder was acting on Malefor's will, he trusted that there was still good in her. Ignitus trusted Spyro's judgment, and let her stay here with us. Ignitus trusted Spyro and Cynder with enough to sacrifice himself to ensure them safe passage through the belt of fire. Cynder trusts Alec to protect her...and so do I. And Alec trusts us."

"Perhaps it's not that you don't know how to trust," Terrador said to Cyril, "I think it's just that you forgot how to trust."

"If I am wrong with my judgment Alec and Cynder in the same room, the consequences for my decisions shale be that I resign as the guardian of lightning," Volteer said.

"No. We've already lost one guardian. We don't need to lose another," Terrador said.

"Even so, we're getting old," Volteer said, "We can't keep doing this forever. We'll need to step down eventually."

"We can continue for a long time. We are far from stepping down," Cyril said, "But I do believe that perhaps we should start training young dragons to continue as the guardians after we are gone. As for Alec and Cynder...you had better be right in your judgment." Cyril then headed to his own sleeping quarters.

"You honestly believe in your judgment, don't you?" Terrador asked, "You stood up to Cyril for the first time in your life. And you were even willing to step down as guardian if you were wrong."

"I do believe I am right," Volteer said, "I also know how if feels to be alone. Since we currently have no other dragonesses here in the temple, there's nobody else to be her roommate. Spyro doesn't mind since he prefers his personal space. But Cynder...when someone has been alone for their whole life, then was offered friendship, they know what they've been missing and don't want to go back to being alone. Not even if it's just being alone in my room at night."

"I understand where you're coming from," Terrador said understandingly, "And while they're gone on their mission, we'll consider altering that rule so that it doesn't apply to being with other species...as long as we can trust their judgment. But we should get some rest too. We need to get up in the morning as well."

Volteer nodded and the two of them headed to their own separate quarters.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

I was suddenly woken up in the middle of the night by a sound...actually, I don't even remember falling asleep. In any case, I noticed Cynder was tossing and turning. There was also a whimper now and then. I think she was having a nightmare. I got out of my makeshift bed and went over to Cynder. I wasn't sure what to do to help. So I tried the only thing I could think of.

Alec leaned down and began gently rubbing Cynder's back. It seemed to be working as Cynder was starting to calm down.

Unlike Spyro, Cynder didn't have those frills down her spine. So I didn't have to try and avoid them. But I was still cautious. I didn't want to touch a part of her body that could possibly cause me harm...considering her entire body was covered with things that could cause me harm.

As I was rubbing her back, I heard her make a...a low sighing sound? I wasn't sure what it was exactly. It was like some sort of cross between a sigh and a hum. I wonder if that's that 'murr' sound that people use on the internet. Is the murr supposed to the reptilian equivalent of a purr? I was never sure of that. I'm sure I can find it online somewhere...

I'm getting off topic...

Alec began to slow his rubbing to attempt to stop. Once he stopped and pulled away, he saw her move one of her paws up to her muzzle and...

Oh my god! Cynder was sucking her thumb! Wait, dragons don't really have thumbs...they just have those three claws. They have very dexterous claws. But they're just claws. No 'thumb' claw. But Cynder was sucking on one of her claws in a way a baby would suck their thumb.

Sparx would totally have a field day with this if he found out about Cynder sucking her thu...er...claw. But he'll never find out about it...unless he's in the room with me...Well, even if Sparx was in the room, he would've been asleep anyway. There wasn't anything glowing.

Alec smiled at the cuteness of Cynder sucking her claw before he went back to his hammock to go back to sleep.

I was gonna be so tired tomorrow morning...or should I refer to it as later today? I wasn't sure what time it was. If it was after midnight, it was technically tomorrow...at least that's how it works in the human world.

I must've been in this world for to long already if I'm starting to refer to my world as 'the human world'.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

I woke up the next morning tired...as I predicted. I looked out on the balcony to see what time it was...well, a rough (and I mean _really_ rough) estimate. It was definitely after sunrise. Not long after though.

Alec looked back to see that Cynder was still asleep, and still with her claw in her mouth. It was an adorable sight. But it also confused him.

I can deal with waking up earlier than I expected. This wouldn't be the first time. But the fact that Cynder was still asleep didn't make sense. Perhaps it was because my balcony window faces west...well, what I assume is west anyway, away from the sunrise, And Spyro and Cynder are used to being woken up by the sunrise. But even so, their internal clocks should have adjusted so that they would be used to waking up at that time.

Maybe Cynder just hit the snooze button...

And she was to peaceful to disturb. So I let her sleep. I'm sure she'll wake up soon anyway.

Alec left his room and headed toward the dining hall. On his way, he came across Sparx, who was still tiredly rubbing the sleep out his eyes, "Hey kid. I would've figured you'd still be asleep," Sparx said with a yawn.

"Me too," Alec said, "I guess the cold morning woke me up."

"Cold morning?" Spyro said as he headed toward them, overhearing the conversation, "I didn't think it was that cold."

"Maybe it's the configuration of our rooms," Alec suggested, "You're room's balcony window faces east toward the sunrise, while mine faces west. I guess I just don't get the warmth of the sun in the morning like you do."

"Where's Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Last I knew, she was still asleep," Alec answered, "I would've figured she would've been up by now."

"She usually is," Spyro said, "But recently she's been getting up later. I've actually been worried that something may be wrong."

I wanted to say something to help comfort Spyro. But if I said something, it might ruin the collective mind game we were playing on Sparx. But I had an idea. I just home Spyro would catch on.

"I'm sure she's fine," Alec said, "I mean, she wouldn't want the one she care's about most."

Although Alec made a joke to mess with Sparx, he gave Spyro a serious look to tell him to understand the underlying meaning. Spyro managed to catch on and understand. He then smiled and nodded toward Alec as a confirmation that he understood.

Spyro decided to have some more fun with messing with Sparx' head, "So Alec, did you do anything special with Cynder last night?" he asked.

"Wait, what?" Sparx said, "Males and females aren't allowed to sleep together."

"Well...technically you have to be asleep in order for it to qualify as 'sleeping' together," Alec pointed out.

"You know that's not what that rule means!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Spyro asked, "I didn't know that. I think that rule should be worded better."

"Does that female mole running down the hall have anything to do with that?" Alec asked for the sake of messing with Sparx even more.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, she has been taking a liking to me lately," Spyro said, stretching the truth slightly, "I just decided to give her what she wanted."

Sparx suddenly fell from where he was hovering and onto the floor unconscious.

"That mole you mentioned is just a fan of mine," Spyro said, "So I just gave her an autograph. So in a way, I did give her what she wanted."

Talk about luck! When I mentioned that female mole, I was just making that mole up. I didn't know there was really a female mole...and one that allowed Spyro to...not lie about what he said.

"Don't let Sparx know this, because we would never hear the end of it if he knew," Alec said, "But did you know Cynder sucks her thu...uh...claw?"

"I've seen it a couple of times," Spyro answered, "I first noticed it after we defeated Malefor. I think she does it when she feels comfortable or something. I don't exactly know why she does it though."

"That makes sense," Alec replied, "She woke me up in the middle of the night tossing and turning and whimpering. I think she was having a nightmare. I went over to her and rubbed her back to try to make her feel better. It seemed to work. And it seemed to work. I think it's a part of her mind that wants to get back that lost childhood that was taken away from her."

"That's what I did," Spyro said, "Did she start murring when you did it?"

I knew it! That is what 'murr' means!

"Yes, she did," Alec said.

"Thank you for giving me a reason to punish you for sleeping with Cynder," Cyril said as he walked up to them.

I think I feel a headache coming on. And his name is Cyril.

"Ugh," Alec grunted, "What do you claim I did wrong now?"

"Don't mind him. He forgets that not only are you from another world, but that not even Spyro and Cynder know," Terrador said as he arrived from behind Cyril, "In fact not all adult dragons even know about Suscitetis nerves."

The what nerve? ...Wait, someone is gonna repeat what I just said in three...two...one...

"What's the sus...the suc...the 'suckit' nerve?" Spyro asked, not sure how to pronounce the word.

...Okay, that was worth it!

"The 'Suscitetis' nerves are a cluster of nerves on a dragon's spine right between the wing joints that that are directly linked to the pleasure center of the brain," Cyril answered.

"It also slows down one's ability to think," Terrador added, "This causes one to temporarily become semi-feral. They are aware of what they are doing. But they also have a closer connection with their instincts. Cyril here is trying to use that as an excuse to get you in trouble since dragons sometimes do it to make mating more...uh..."

Did I just stumble upon a fetish for dragons? That was probably a details of this world that I would've preferred not to have learned about.

And Spyro's face was so red, you would've thought he was a fire dragon...Basically, he looked like Flame.

Terrador seemed uncomfortable about how much he had mentioned already...but not as uncomfortable as Spyro. Alec on the other hand had a more calm and collected mind, "What affect would it have on a dragon who's sleeping?" Alec asked.

"There wouldn't be much affect on a sleeping dragon," Cyril said, "But it is known to help comfort young dragons when they're having nightmares. And they may even do some subconscious acts."

"But they wouldn't be..." Terrador cleared his throat nervously, "...active...if you know what I mean."

Unfortunately, I did know what Terrador meant.

"What are you all talking about?" Cynder groggily said as she tiredly approached the group.

"Are you feeling okay, Cynder?" Alec asked, "You look exhausted."

"I guess I just had a rough night last night," Cynder said as she rubbed her eyes, "I had a strange dream involving this mission."

"What kind of dream?" Spyro asked.

"It's nothing really," Cynder said before heading to the dining hall to get breakfast.

I have a bad feeling about this. The others here might not notice it. But I come from a world that writes this kind of stuff. Something was bothering Cynder. And if you haven't guessed what I'm about to say yet, I have a feeling it has something to do with the dream that Cynder had...

...Who didn't see that coming?

After breakfast, Spyro, Cynder, Alec, and Sparx headed out on their mission.

* * *

**I was originally gonna have the mission actually in this chapter. Basically, this was gonna be the preview chapter. But I guess that'll have to wait until next chapter.**

**Also, does anyone wanna try and guess what 'suscitetis' means?**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Chapter 9~**

After breakfast, Spyro, Cynder, Alec, and Sparx headed out on their mission. Spyro and Cynder flew of course. Sparx rode on Alec's shoulder. Alec however modified his abilities with the armor, allowing him more speed.

The trip was mostly uneventful. That is until they came up to Mount Malefor.

Mount Malefor was coming into view. It didn't look quite like the Mount Malefor that you see in the game. Instead, it reminded me of Mount Washington in New Hampshire. But even though it didn't look like the menacing mountain from the games, it certainly felt as menacing as it looks in the games.

"I can't believe that the guardians think that Malefor could still be alive," Spyro said, partly frustrated that he couldn't get away from these missions, "I mean, we were there. We saw him die!"

"You beat him, yes," Alec stated, "But if I remember correctly, the spirit of Ignitus came and pulled him into the crystalline platform you were standing on. But there's no proof that Malefor died."

"They're just being cautious," Cynder said simply.

"No offense, Alec," Spyro said skeptically, "But how do we really know that you really know what you know?"

There was something that I noticed about what Spyro just said, and I just had to point it out.

"You know, you just sounded like Sparx when you said that," Alec pointed out.

"I have to agree with him," Sparx said, "Even I know that I would say that in that way."

"But I guess there is no way for you to know that I know what I know," Alec said, "You just have to trust me that I really know what I know. You know?"

"Now who's the one who sounds like Sparx?" Spyro stated.

Little did he know that I did that on purpose. I like to use the way I talk to mess with people's heads.

"Does anyone other than Cynder know what happened when you lost Ignitus?" Alec asked. This seemed to catch Spyro's attention. Alec went over to Spyro, out of earshot of Sparx in order to respect the privacy of the matter, "You didn't just get upset, you almost lost yourself...For a moment, you became Dark Spyro. It's a good thing that Cynder was there. I wouldn't want to know what would've happened if she wasn't there to pull you back."

I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. I brought up a bad memory for him. But I could also see that I proved my point to him. I knew that if Spyro knew that Ignitus is alive and well...and the new age chronicler, it would ease his mind of a ten thousand ton burden. But I also respected the chronicler and knew that if he wanted to be known, he would make his presence know. So for now I would keep it a secret...

...but if Ignitus doesn't make himself known when Spyro needs him the most, I will tell Spyro the truth, regardless if the chronicler wishes his presence to be known or not.

The group was coming to the base of Mount Malefor. Alec looked around in curiosity, "I don't believe what I'm seeing!" He said in awe, "This is identical to a mountain back in my world. At first, I thought they just looked alike. But this is identical to Mount Washington!" Alec then pointed to a clearing in the trees, "Over there is where the Washington Hotel is! The Washington Hotel is known to be haunted."

"Haunted?!" Sparx said, his voice squeaking in fear, "As in ghosts and ghouls?! Levitation and possessions?!"

"Just ghosts," Alec said, "And seriously, why do all ghosts have to be scary? Not all ghosts are aggressive. In fact most ghosts aren't really aggressive."

"What kind of backwards world do you live in?!"

"One that actually makes sense."

"I'd expect this kind of behavior from Sparx," Cynder said, "But Alec, I thought you were better than that."

"Sorry," Alec apologized, "When I get into a debate, I sometimes have a tendency to get carried away."

It was true. If I feel strongly enough about a topic, I stick to it like glue.

We all went to the area where the Washington Hotel was supposed to be. And there we found a secret entrance into the cavern where the well of souls resides...Coincidence?

The group entered the secret entrance and into the catacombs...The area where Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx first woke up in Dawn of the Dragon.

I could tell from the way they moved that they wanted to leave as soon as possible. Who could blame them? The interesting thing is that I don't think I felt any better than they did. I felt like I needed to get out of there. I felt an enhanced sense of dread and danger. I could tell that the fear was from an outer source because it took allot, and I mean ALLOT to scare me. And a simple cave was not one of them...Then again, this wasn't just a simple cave.

...Was this what it's like to have instincts?

"We gotta get outta here!" Cynder squeaked in fear.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anyone here," Spyro said in an anxious tone, "So yeah, let's go."

"I agree," Alec said.

Before the group left, a pair of large unnaturally yellow eyes appeared in the darkness, followed by evil laughter.

Why am I not surprised about this? If I wrote a will while stuck in the dragon realms, would it make any difference since nobody would get it?

"So, Malefor," Alec said, "Can we just skip all the unnecessary stuff? You already know Spyro and Cynder. And I'm sure you at least know of Sparx. I'm Alec...a human."

"A human?" The hidden dragon said as he came out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Malefor, "As in a mythical creature? Story book?"

"Not you too," Alec said, "You're sounding just like Cyril."

"Let me guess. He didn't believe you were real either?" Malefor said, "I wonder what kind of power humans have..."

Why does everything have to be so cryptic...oh crap...

"We might as well see what I can do," Alec said. He then built up his electrical energy and transferred it to his feet. He then shot the energy out, propelling him up high in the air. Alec was propelled up to Malefor's face. He then propelled himself again in order to spin kick Malefor in the face.

Malefor's reaction was...well...it's better to say there was no reaction. Or...I guess you could say he had an amused reaction.

Yeah...I'm screwed.

"That's certainly more impressive than what I would've expected from the Apes, or the Grublins," Malefor said with a grin as he grabbed Alec in one of his massive paws.

"Can I assume that was a complement?" Alec asked sarcastically as he squirmed to free himself.

"More or less," Malefor answered, "But although your skill is impressive, your strength lacking. If you had the strength of one of my minions, combined with your current skill, even I would have reason to fear your power."

"Would you consider it as a complement if I were to tell you that I like you better than Cyril?" Alec said in a sarcastic tone, "Unlike Cyril, you at least recognize my skill."

"I suppose," Malefor said, continuing the conversation, "However, Cyril's reaction was far from surprising."

"Yeah...I see your point."

"You two do remember that you are fighting against each other as enemies, right?" Sparx point out to the conversing couple.

Sparx was right. What was I thinking? I was having a friendly conversation with the dark master himself, Malefor.

"Well, I do have to act upon how you tried to kick me," Malefor said.

Ever wonder how well a human would fair against a dragon?

Malefor just through Alec across the Catacombs and right into a pile of crystals.

"ALEC!" Cynder called out. But before she could run over to check on him, Malefor stopped her with his own attack. Cynder was stuck fighting where she was, just hoping that Alec was alright.

"Don't worry about your little human friend," Malefor said in a reassuring but sinister tone, "I'll personally make sure he's fine. And in a way I'm sure you're very familiar with."

Cynder's eyes widened in fear. She knew exactly what he meant. Malefor then spread his dark power toward the group of crystals where Alec was thrown into. After a few moments, Alec came out seemingly unharmed. But the way he had his head hanging down gave him an ominous feel.

"Alec! You're okay!" Cynder exclaimed as she walked over to Alec. But something was starting to bother her, "Alec? What's wrong?" After a moment, Cynder stopped in her tracks as she felt a familiar energy coming from Alec. She could feel a darkness coming from him. A darkness that once controlled her.

"Malefor has a power you can only dream about," Alec said in an intimidating tone, "You should really submit yourself to him. After all. If you don't accept his will willingly, he'll just take you by force. Either that, or you will die."

Alec began absorbing the dark energy. Then his armor began to transform. The electrical energy was changing into dark energy. And it even began to morph into Alec's will, forming black angel-like wings.

"Alec, what's happening?" Cynder asked.

"I guess I'll show you what kind of power a human can possess," Alec said. He then used his wings to take flight, flying toward Cynder and tackling her.

Spyro saw as Alec tackled Cynder, "CYNDER! ...ALEC!" Spyro shouted out. Before long, Spyro regained his senses. He then saw Alec get up off of Cynder after a few moments. But before Cynder could get up, Alec grabbed by her horns. After a few moments, Alec threw Cynder into the a group of amber colored crystals.

"Very impressive," Malefor said as he watched his new minion's power, "And you haven't even started using the power of that armor yet."

"CYNDER!" Spyro cried out as he ran over to her. But before he got too far, he was attacked by a lightning attack.

"Since Malefor pointed it out, I guess I should demonstrate the power of my armor now," Alec said. Alec took flight and flew toward Spyro. But before he could attack, Alec was knocked out of the air.

"I won't let you hurt my Spyro!" Cynder growled as she got up off of Alec, "I know where you're power comes from."

"You sound confident that you can beat me," Alec said, "But let's just see how long you can keep up that act." Alec then charged up his power and shot a bolt of black lightning at Cynder. Cynder screamed out in pain before using her own power to slip into the shadows.

While Alec and Cynder were fighting, Spyro noticed that Malefor was distracted by the fight. And even though he wanted to help her, this was his chance for an attack. But he couldn't just use a normal attack. It wouldn't be strong enough to cause enough damage, and he would lose any chance of managing another sneak attack. So this one had to count.

Spyro then took a page out of Alec's book and improvised. He started off by creating a boulder with his Earth element and rolled it over near Malefor. Then he focused his Fire element into the boulder. Slowly, cracks began to form in the boulder. The cracks began glowing red. The glowing began to grow brighter while more and more cracks formed. Finally, the pressure from the heat became too much and the boulder exploded from the heat, spraying molten rock everywhere. The explosion was enough to knock Malefor back a bit, disorienting him momentarily.

But before Spyro could react any further, he heard Cynder scream in pain just before a crash. Then the scream went silent. Spyro looked to see what happened and saw Cynder laying unconscious, covered in blood, and surrounded by shattered pieces of the amber crystals. His eyes were wide in shock as he saw Alec walking over to him.

"Wha...What did you do?!" Spyro asked in shock.

"You just have to know when to take advantage of certain situations," Alec said with a grin.

* * *

**...Yeah, I think they're officially screwed.**

**Spyro AND Cynder were just barely able to defeat Malefor the first time. But now with Cynder injured and unconscious, and Alec under Malefor's control, Spyro's chances of winning is basically the same as a snowball's chance in Hell.**

**Would you like to take a guess at what will happen in the next chapter? I'd like to see if anyone can even come close.**

**Also, to those of you who managed to translate 'suscitetis', I'm impressed. But none of them were the word I used to translate with. You were right that it is Latin though. If you want a hint at what I was thinking when I came up with that translation, think about what Spyro called it "the 'suckit' nerve". (I did however make it sound dirtier than it really is.)**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Chapter 10~**

Spyro saw Cynder laying unconscious, covered in blood, and surrounded by shattered pieces of the amber crystals. His eyes were wide in shock as he saw Alec walking over to him.

"Wha...What did you do?!" Spyro asked in shock.

Alec let out a sinister chuckle, "You just have to know when to take advantage of certain situations," Alec said with a grin. Spyro quickly glanced back over to Cynder again, but a look of confusion was combined with the fear. But when he looked back to Alec, he saw him motion for him to come at him, "Come on. Take advantage."

Something about how he said that confused Spyro for some reason. Then he noticed that Malefor was behind Alec. Was he trying to hint at something? There was only one way to find out. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Cynder!" Spyro shouted out before charging toward Alec.

Alec just stood there, waiting for Spyro to attack.

Good, he took the bait.

Spyro then leapt into the air to attack Alec. Alec however fell to the ground onto his back. Then he kicked...no, propelled Spyro with his legs like a springboard, launching him towards Malefor and surprising him.

Come on now. You all didn't really think I was evil now, did you?

As Spyro flew toward Malefor, he used his Earth element to turn himself into a cannon ball.

"What th-OOF!" Malefor was taken by surprise, knocking him back slightly, "Why you little..."

"I must give you credit, big guy," Alec said as he appeared on the top of Malefor's head, speaking in a sinister, but playful tone of voice, "This power you gave me is impressive. But one thing us humans are known for is that some of us are known for having strong wills. And I am one of those strong willed humans. But I must admit, even with help, it is difficult for me to keep focus. I am glad that my purple pale was able to see the hints."

"Hints? What hints?" Malefor questioned.

"That's not important now," Cynder said, suddenly appearing next to Alec on top of Malefor's head.

"But we must thank Cyril when we get back to the temple," Alec said.

"Wait...Alec? Thanking Cyril?" Sparx said as he came out from hiding behind one of the crystals.

"I was wondering where that little gnat had ran off to," Alec teased, "But how about we reveal who the real Malefor is."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Spyro said in shock.

"Yep. This big guy here is just an imposter," Alec said, patting the imposter Malefor's head, "Now, ladies and gentledragons, dragonflies of all annoyances! Please welcome the REAL Malefor!"

Out of the shadows walked out a young purple dragon about the same age as Spyro and Cynder. This new dragon resembled Malefor, but much more innocent and less menacing.

"Oh, and as I was saying before," Alec said, disturbing the moment, "I was saying that I was gonna thank Cyril. He taught me what the suscitetis nerves do." Alec climbed down to where the Malefor imposter's wings met. Then he pulled out one of the crystal shards he was holding and stabbed it into his spine...right in the suscitetis nerves. The Malefor imposter suddenly collapsed, paralyzed in a combination of pain and pleasure.

Before the imposter fell, Alec and Cynder jumped to the ground. Then as he lost his strength, he just vanished in a puff of smoke. And as he did, Alec returned to normal as well.

"It's now safe here," the real Malefor said, "It's probably best if you rest here before going back to the Guardians."

"We don't need to rest now," Cynder said, Spyro noticing that she was still covered with blood, "I would like to just get back to...back to the...the temp..." Cynder just then fell unconscious.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled.

"I agree with Cynder that we should get back to the temple," Alec said, "But only because she needs medical attention. Even though I was only acting, I did end up causing her real damage in order to make it look as convincing as possible. But I didn't realize it was this bad."

"But how do we get her to the temple?" Spyro asked.

"Use some of the amber crystals," Malefor mentioned, "They will temporarily freeze her in time so we can get her there."

Alec, Spyro, and Sparx nodded to each other, realizing that they didn't have any better plans.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

It took us two days to get back to Warfang. If we didn't have to carry Cynder, and the fact that we didn't rest from that battle, we could've gotten back in half a day. One day at most. Mal was carrying Cynder most of the way, since he wasn't tired from fighting.

"It's a good thing you used those crystals to freeze Cynder in time," Volteer said, "If you hadn't, she could've died from blood loss."

Alec lowered his head in shame, "I almost killed Cynder."

"Don't blame yourself," Malefor said, "Even though you were still in control of yourself, you were still under the dark master's influence."

"An experience I hope never to experience again," Alec said, "I know that the thoughts that were going through my head were not of my own creation. But I hated having those thoughts nonetheless. Is that what Cynder went through when she was corrupted by the dark master?"

"It's not that different," Malefor said, "Cynder had those thoughts from when she was born. So she didn't realize that she was corrupted to be evil. But something about Spyro broke that corruption. For the first time ever, Cynder was having good thoughts."

"Sorry to spoil this get together," Cyril said as he came into the room, "But I wanted to let you know that Cynder is going to be alright. She's resting now. But I would like to know what exactly is going on."

"I'd apologize again about what I did to Cynder," Alec said, "But you all will tell me not to blame myself and that it wasn't my fault because I was under the dark master's influence. So let's all just skip that step and go to me thanking you, Cyril. If you hadn't have told me what the suscitetis nerves were, we wouldn't have taken down the dark master how we did. Go figure. You accusing me of something helped me in that mission. How's that for irony?"

I think I'll let Cyril say what I'm sure everyone is thinking at this point.

"Enough!" Cyril exclaimed in a frustrated tone, "You're talking more senseless babble than Sparx. I want to know what happened in the Catacombs."

Really? Even when I thank him, he gets on my case?

"You are aware that I just thanked you, right?" Alec asked, "Well anyway..."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

**FLASHBACK**

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

Malefor through Alec across the Catacombs and right into a pile of amber colored crystals, "ALEC!" He heard Cynder call out. But before he could get up and go help her, he noticed that one of the crystals was far bigger than the others. It was about the size of the crystal that Spyro and Cynder were frozen in.

Welcome everyone to cliché corner, owned by the well know Captain Obvious! I think I'm running out of good one-liners.

Alec looked up at the amber crystal. _'Damnit! Why can't the lighting be as good as it was in the games?!'_ He thought as he examined the crystal in the low light of the catacombs. As he checked, he could see that there was a dragon frozen in the crystal. The lighting wasn't good. But Alec thought that he resembled a young Malefor.

Would you think I'm being stupid for what I was about to do?

Alec put his hand up to the crystal. And before he even attempted to try to send energy into it, the crystal broke, "I was expecting that to be more complicated," Alec said as he spoke his thoughts out loud.

The dragon fell to the floor weak and disoriented, but conscious, "I...I'm free?" the dragon asked.

"Who are you?" Alec asked.

Does anyway wanna take a guess at who it is?

"I...I'm Mal...Malefor," the young dragon said as if he was trying to remember who he was.

If anyone didn't see that one coming, congratulations on a successful lobotomy.

"Don't worry about your little human friend," the other Malefor said to Cynder, "I'll personally make sure he's fine. And in a way I'm sure you're very familiar with."

"Does he mean what I think he means?" Alec said in a whisper.

"I believe so," the young Malefor said, "I've never tried anything like this before. But I think I can help you to keep your focus so that you don't become fully corrupted. But you will have to keep focus as well."

"How can you help me?" Alec asked, "And how can I trust you?"

_'Other than being a purple dragon, what makes me special is that I have telepathic abilities.'_ Malefor said in Alec's head. _'As for trusting me...would you be any better off if he got control of you?'_

"Good point," Alec said. He then began to feel Malefor's mind, for lack of a better term, holding his focus. He then felt a darker presence attempt to enter his mind as well as his body.

When Malefor...uh, the older Malefor tried to corrupt my mind, I didn't feel myself becoming evil. Then again, what would that feel like? I did however notice my thoughts beginning to change. Thanks to Malefor...the young Malefor...Mal's help I was able to keep focus, allowing me to realize that the thoughts I was having was not how I naturally think. But even with Mal's help, the darker mind was still very powerful. But I recognized that the way I was thinking was not what I would normally think. And I'm sure I had Mal's help to thank for that.

But I had a new found respect for what Cynder must've went through. I had a desire to destroy; a desire to injure and even torture others; a desire to kill. And I wanted to kill anyone, even if it was my own mother. But I knew better than to act on those thoughts because I knew better than to believe they were my own thoughts and desires. They were the product of the dark master's attempt at corruption.

After a few moments, Alec came out seemingly unharmed. The first thing that came to his mind when he saw Cynder was to cause her pain. _'No! I can't let myself be convinced that I really want to do that. I have to remember that they are not my own thoughts.'_ Alec thought to himself. _'But let's see how good of an actor this mindset will make me.'_ Alec hung his head down so that the shadows would cover part of his face, giving him an ominous feel.

"Alec! You're okay!" Cynder exclaimed as she walked over to Alec. But something was starting to bother her, "Alec? What's wrong?" After a moment, Cynder stopped in her tracks as she felt a familiar energy coming from Alec. She could feel a darkness coming from him. A darkness that once controlled her.

"Malefor has a power you can only dream about," Alec said in an intimidating tone.

Meh. I can sound more intimidating when I'm not under someone's corruption.

"You should really submit yourself to him," Alec continued, "After all, "If you don't accept his will willingly, he'll just take you by force. Either that, or you will die."

Or you could always choose option C, where you can let Mal help you keep yourself under control.

Alec began absorbing the dark energy. Then his armor began to transform. The electrical energy was changing into dark energy. And it even began to morph into Alec's will, forming black angel-like wings. But he was making sure that the form the armor took was of his will and not the dark master's will.

I used the concept of an angel of darkness because my idea of a dark angel is not that of an evil angel. It's an angel, a good angel, who has a darkness in them that does give them a corruptive qualities. The causes of this darkness can vary. But the dark angel is not evil.

"Alec, what's happening?" Cynder asked.

"I guess I'll show you what kind of power a human can possess," Alec said. He then used his wings to take flight, flying toward Cynder and tackling her. Then he whispered into Cynder's ear, "Sorry about that, but I have to make it look convincing. I am still in control...mostly. But to make it even more realistic, I'd like you to play along."

"Play along?" Cynder replied in a whisper, "Play along with what? What's going on?"

"It's probably best if you see for yourself," Alec answered, "And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do...well, sorta." Alec got up off of Cynder. But before Cynder got up, Alec grabbed by her horns.

"What are you doing?" Cynder asked, not sure if she should be confused or worried.

"Like I said, I have to make it look convincing," Alec replied, "I'm about to throw you where I just came from so you can see who I saw. I have to keep up the act. But Mal can explain what's going on. I'll try to throw you so that you can easily regain your balance."

Alec then threw Cynder into the group of amber crystals where he was in earlier. Like Alec said, she was able to easily regain her balance. But when she saw that she was about to fly into one of the larger crystals, she used her Wind element to shatter it.

"Very impressive," Malefor said as he watched his new minion's power, unaware that he was watching nothing but an act, "And you haven't even started using the power of that armor yet."

"CYNDER!" Spyro cried out as he ran over to her. But before he got too far, he was attacked by a lightning attack.

"Since Malefor pointed it out, I guess I should demonstrate the power of my armor now," Alec said.

Back with Cynder, when she got back up, she saw the young purple dragon, "Wh-Who are you?" Cynder asked nervously.

"The evil purple dragon out there is not the real Malefor," the dragon said, "I am the real Malefor. That evil dragon is the creation of my anger combined with being corrupted by my own power."

"Wait, if you're the real Malefor, then why are you our age?" Cynder asked.

"When my corrupted form took on it's own form, he froze me in crystal," Malefor said, "Then he basically stole my identity. Nobody even knew I was gone because...to them, I wasn't gone."

Cynder didn't know what to think. When she looked at this Malefor, she didn't sense the dark energy that she recognized Malefor to have. But what good would anyone have in claiming to be Malefor? "What's going on?" Cynder asked.

"Your human friend, Alec, freed me from being frozen in crystal," Malefor said, "I was frozen...I don't know how long. I'm helping him to keep focus so that the corruption that that Malefor did won't overpower his own will. He's going to need your help to keep this charade going. Otherwise, someone might get hurt."

Cynder looked back over to see how Alec was doing. She saw that he was about to attack Spyro. Before he could attack, Cynder knocked Alec out of the air, "I won't let you hurt my Spyro!" Cynder growled as she got up off of Alec, "I know where you're power comes from."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that it was obvious that Cynder knew where my power came from. And that was my armor. Even with the dark master's power, I didn't have much power without the armor. So I knew that her blatantly expressing her knowledge of my power was her letting me know that she knew the basic details of what's going on. Or at least knew enough.

"You sound confident that you can beat me," Alec said with a grin to let her know he understood that she knew. Since Alec and Cynder have never tested their abilities with each other, there was no way for either of them to know who would win, "But let's just see how long you can keep up that act." Alec then charged up his power, making sure to remember to hold back, and shot a bolt of black lightning at Cynder. Cynder's scream of pain was not faked. But it was highly over-exaggerated. She was surprised that Alec hadn't held back as much as she expected him to. But she could also tell that he wasn't using full power either. After screaming, she used her power to hide in the shadows.

This is where things began to get out of hand. I was starting to become lost in this battle and was beginning to forget that it was supposed to be just an act. I actually was beginning to succumb to the corruption.

Cynder jumped out of her shadow to attack. But Alec jumped out of the way before she could land her attack. Alec then used the electrical energy to propel himself forward toward Cynder, ramming himself into her. He then built up his energy and released a powerful bolt of black lightning at point blank range at Cynder. The power caused Cynder to scream in pain before being slammed into one of the large crystals, shattering it. Cynder fell to the ground unconscious and covered in blood.

_'Alec, what are you doing?!'_ Mal's voice said in Alec's head. The sudden voice snapped him back into reality. He then saw what he did to Cynder

Oops.

Alec couldn't believe what he just did. This was all supposed to be just an act. Nobody was really supposed to get hurt. But he knew that he had to keep the charade. So he allowed himself to tap into the corruption, allowing himself to be proud of what he did so that he would be more convincing.

Alec walked over to Spyro, who's eyes were wide in shock, "Wha...What did you do?!" Spyro asked in shock.

Alec let out a sinister chuckle, "You just have to know when to take advantage of certain situations," Alec said with a grin. Spyro quickly glanced back over to Cynder again. But he was confused when Cynder was no longer there. And some of the crystals were arranged to spell the word 'TRUST'.

Alec also looked out of the corner of his eye to see that Cynder wasn't there and was replaced by the word 'TRUST'. _'She's okay!'_ Alec thought, his sensible mind being glad that she wasn't as injured as he thought, and his corrupted part of his mind angry that he didn't finish the job.

When Spyro looked back to Alec, he saw him motion for him to come at him, "Come on. Take advantage."

Spyro wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Then he noticed that Malefor was behind Alec. Was he supposed to trust him and take advantage of the situation? There was only one way to find out. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Cynder!" Spyro shouted out before charging toward Alec.

Alec just stood there, waiting for Spyro to attack.

Spyro then leapt into the air, high enough so that Alec could duck under him, but low enough so that it would look like an attack. Alec fell to the ground onto his back. Then he propelled Spyro with his legs like a springboard, launching him towards Malefor and surprising with a surprise attack.

Alec looked into the shadows where the real Malefor, and he assumed Cynder, was hiding. _'Great team work!'_ Malefor exclaimed excitedly. But Alec knew that it wasn't over yet.

"Why you little..." The imposter Malefor exclaimed before Alec interrupted him.

"I must give you credit, big guy," Alec said as he appeared on the top of Malefor's head, speaking in a sinister, but playful tone of voice, "This power you gave me is impressive. But one thing us humans are known for is that some of us are known for having strong wills. And I am one of those strong willed humans. But I must admit, even with help, it is difficult for me to keep focus. I am glad that my purple pale was able to see the hints."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

**END FLASHBACK**

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So, you did succumb to Malefor's corruption," Cyril questioned, eyeing Alec accusingly.

"First of all, that wasn't the real Malefor," Alec pointed out, "Secondly, I didn't mean to. It's just that the aggression of the battle combined with the adrenaline rush I had caused a moment of weakness. I forgot that I was acting and was just enjoying the aggressive battle. Thanks to Mal snapping me back to reality, I could've done allot worse to Cynder."

"I highly doubt that your pure heart would've allowed you to harm Cynder any more than you already have," Volteer pointed out.

"Well, my pure heart didn't exactly have a say in what I was doing," Alec argued, "I was prepared to tear Cynder to shreds to make sure that she couldn't-"

"ALEC!" Mal exclaimed, "Calm down."

Alec then took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Sorry. But the reason Cynder is okay now is because Mal stopped me. If it wasn't for his help, Cynder would now be allow worse off right now. And that's if she wasn't dead. Not only that, but I allowed myself to be proud of what I did."

"You only did that to make the charade more convincing," Mal said.

"Yeah...I know," Alec said as he held his head in his hand in stress, "I wonder if this is what Cynder goes through. Not the memories of what she did, but the memories that she enjoyed what she did."

"What's important isn't who she was then, it's who she is now," Terrador said, "The same goes for you, Alec. You are not defined by the fact that you were enjoying what you were doing, it's that now you don't like that you enjoyed what you did. Now, you know who you are. And when you lost control, it wasn't your own choice, it was a moment of weakness."

Alec then gave out a small laugh, "I wonder if Cynder gets tired of being told it wasn't her fault," Alec said, "Because I sure am. And I understand that it's not my fault. Next time Cynder has a moment of feeling upset about what she did, just remember the phrase, 'less talk, more action'. Stop trying to just tell her that it's not her fault. Make her feel that it's not her fault. Actions speak louder than words."

Cyril felt apprehensive about what he was about to say. But decided not to let that stop him, "Alec, those are wise words," Cyril said, "With wisdom like that, you would make an adequate guardian if you were a dragon."

"With wisdom like that, Alec would make a good Chronicler," Volteer added.

That's probably why Ignitus became the new age Chronicler. Ignitus was a wise dragon.

"Is there...a version of the Chronicler...in the human realm?" an exhausted voice said. It was Cynder, awake and out of bed.

"Honestly...I don't know," Alec said, "But what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

"I'm sorry. I just get restless when I have to stay in bed for so long," Cynder said, "And besides, I was getting lonely."

"I have an idea," Alec said, "I we agree to stay in the infirmary with you to keep you company, will you agree to stay in bed so you can heal faster?"

Cynder sighed, but nodded in agreement. Then with the others, she began to head back to the infirmary. But as she began to head back, she began to topple over. Luckily, Spyro was quick enough to notice and catch her from falling over.

"Maybe it would be better if someone carries Cynder," Malefor said.

"No, I'm fine," Cynder said as she regained her balance.

"Actually, I have to agree with Mal," Alec said, "Whether you're able or not, it's better to be safe than sorry. Spyro, can you carry Cynder?"

Spyro nodded and attempted to lift Cynder onto his back. But Cynder began to struggle, "No, really. I'm fine," Cynder argued, "I don't need-"

"I'm going to have to insist," Malefor said, interrupting Cynder, "You coming out here is already more than you should've done. So please just listen to us now."

"But-"

"Cynder, please," Spyro pleaded, hoping to get her to listen to reason. Cynder then reluctantly stopped her struggling and let Spyro lift her onto his back. Cynder didn't like feeling like she couldn't fend for herself. But she was still weak, and it did feel good to have a free ride back to bed.

Cynder felt a little awkward on Spyro's back. But she did enjoy the closeness. And that helped her feel more comfortable.

As we were taking Cynder back to the infirmary, I noticed how comfortable Cynder seemed while on Spyro's back. My guess is that she was enjoying being with Spyro. Then I noticed how relaxed she seemed. She wasn't moving, her eyes were closed...I'd check how her breathing was, but Spyro's movements were taking away my ability to see her chest rising and falling. But if I were to guess, I'd guess that Cynder had fallen asleep on Spyro's back.

"Okay Cynder," Spyro said once they arrived. But he got no response, "Cynder?" Spyro turned his head to look back to Cynder. She saw that her eyes were closed, and he heard a light snoring. Spyro smiled at the sight. He then carefully rolled her onto the bed so that he wouldn't wake her up. He then took the blanket and covered her with it.

"Alec," Malefor said in a low enough tone that he wouldn't disturb Cynder, though his voice in this younger form seemed naturally low toned and gentle, a high contrast to the Malefor everyone thought they knew, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Alec said, also keeping his voice low, "What's on your mind, Mal?"

"Exactly that," Malefor said, "Why do you call me 'Mal'?"

"I have a couple reasons," Alec answered, "My first reason was originally to differentiate you from the Malefor we knew of as the dark master. That's how it started, but that's not a necessary reason now. My second reason, my reason for continuing to call you Mal, is that when people hear the name 'Malefor', the first thing they'll think of is the dark master, or rather the imposter Malefor. And considering the dark master's reputation, if you went in public and revealed that your name is Malefor..."

"I see what you mean," Malefor interrupted, understanding the situation, "It took me forever to explain myself to the guardians an convince them when they found out who I was."

"Now imagine that with a large group of dragons who aren't as understanding as the guardians," Alec said.

"It feels strange for me," Mal said, "My old friends from before I was frozen are now the temple guardians. And they seem so different from when I knew them. But where are the others?"

"Others?"

"There were four others," Mal said, "Ingitus, Latis, Nightshade, and Penumbra. Nightshade and Penumbra weren't really guardian candidates because they didn't have the elements. But-"

"I don't know anything about the other three," Alec interrupted, "But Ignitus sacrificed himself to ensure that Spyro and Cynder could make it through the Belt of Fire so that they could defeat the imposter Malefor."

"You mean he's dead?" Mal replied, "He was my best friend. In fact, he was like a big brother to me."

I could tell that Mal was hurt by this news...again, another contrast to what I originally thought of for Malefor. I would've told him the full truth, but that's something that Ignitus...the Chronicler, would reveal himself...that is, _if_ he reveals himself.

But what I told Mal wasn't a lie. Ignitus did exactly that in the intent of sacrificing himself. He just didn't know he'd end up becoming the next Chronicler...did he?

"I'm also curious. At the catacombs, if you were frozen that whole time, how did you know who me, Spyro, and Cynder were?"

"I didn't...not exactly anyway," Mal said, "But when I helped to keep your mind uncorrupted, I was also able to see into your immediate thoughts. And when you were corrupted by that imposter, it also allowed me to bridge my mind to his as well. The first thing I saw in your mind was Cynder and a desire to protect her. And even after the corruption tried to affect your mind and your thoughts of protecting her were blocked, your thoughts of Cynder were still strong. Without the distraction of protecting, I was able to focus on another thought. That's how I figured out your name. I didn't learn who Spyro was until the imposter was fighting with him. So through the bridge, I learned who Spyro was."

Should I feel violated that Mal read my mind without me knowing?

"I didn't do it on purpose though," Mal continued, "Like I said, I've never done that before. So I didn't know what would happen. When I went into your mind, I saw those thoughts. I didn't have any control over what I saw."

"Well, do you want to go get something to eat?" Alec asked. Mal agreed and they headed to the dining hall.

* * *

**First of all, I was planning on revealing this at the end of the story. But it's getting close enough to the end, and this is as good a time as any. It's the translation I used of the word 'suscitetis'. I already revealed that it is Latin. The word I used for that translation is not the first translation you get when you try to translate back. The translation I used for 'suscitetis' was 'arouse'. I assume you now realize why the suscitetis nerves feels so good...and why I had Spyro call it the "suckit nerves".**

**Next is to wolfartist117. Even though you're guess was wrong, it was a good guess. And it's something that I probably would've done in one of my stories. The only reason I didn't is because it's too cliché.**

**Finally, I'd like to mention a comment from 'forget it' pointing out that I shouldn't have just thrown Malefor into the story like I did. And I see your point. But technically I didn't just throw Malefor into the story. I eased Malefor into the story by throwing that imposter Malefor into the story. (I promise it sounded better when I first thought of it.) But as you can see in this chapter, I had an explanation about it. I just waited to explain it in the flashback because at the time, Cynder was in need of medical help...I promise I didn't mean to hurt her that badly.**

**P.S. As another comment to 'forget it', I appreciate that you like my 'angel of darkness' concept. But that's how I am. I have a fascination for the concept of the dark angel.**

**P.P.S. To those of you who are asking about Light of Shadows, I won't be continuing what I have now. However, I will make a remake of it sometime in the future.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Chapter 11~**

It took Cynder three more days for her to heal. I could tell that she wasn't at one hundred percent. And I know how bothersome that can feel. I've been through it before. But I also know how good it feels to be up and out of bed.

"Alec!" Cynder exclaimed as she playfully tackled Alec.

Like I said. I don't think Cynder's at one hundred percent. I think she's closer to maybe about five hundred percent.

"I'm getting this funny feeling that you're feeling better," Alec said sarcastically.

"Well, if you were bedridden for nearly a week, wouldn't you be excited?" Cyril asked rhetorically.

The thing about rhetorical questions is that they're not supposed to be answered. But what if you did have an answer?

"I once was in a hospital bed for three weeks before I could go back home," Alec explained, "When I did get home, I was still bedridden for a while after, only getting up to go to the bathroom or something. So when I was finally able to be up and about, it did feel good. So I understand fully how Cynder feels."

"I see," Cyril said as he helped Alec back up.

"Is Cynder in good enough condition to go out for a walk in Warfang?" Alec asked. But when he saw Cynder, she was panting heavily and obviously exhausted. And it was all just from tackling Alec, "Maybe she might still need some rest. She looks as if she shouldn't over-exert herself."

"No...I can go for a walk," Cynder said with a pant, "I just won't be able to do much else."

"I'd better be there just in case something happens," Spyro said.

"I would've suggested that too," Alec said, "How about you, Mal? Would you like to-"

"NO!" Mal exclaimed, "I mean...maybe it's too soon."

Although I highly doubt anyone would see Mal and think of the Dark Master. And I came up with the name 'Mal' specifically for a situation like this. But Mal had a point. Maybe it was too soon for the public to meet him. Especially considering that he's a purple dragon. But even so, it doesn't take a genius to realize that Mal was just trying to avoid public contact.

"If it helps, Cynder is also still trying to get the public to trust her," Terrador pointed out, "But if you take on the alias of 'Mal' as Alec suggested, it may help you to integrate yourself into the public."

"Well...maybe another time," Mal said, "It's just that now...I am a purple dragon, and that will get other's attention. And I just don't want that kind of attention at the moment."

"We understand," Alec said, "But you do realize that by staying here, you're gonna be stuck with the company of Sparx."

"Why isn't he going with you?" Mal asked.

"Sparx is getting ready to head back home to see mom and dad," Spyro said.

"Before you start asking questions, Spyro was raised by a family of dragonflies," Alec added, explaining to Mal, "That family had a son who...I assume was born at about the same time as when Spyro's egg hatched. So Spyro and Sparx are foster brothers. That's why Spyro referred to Sparx' parents as 'mom and dad'."

"I'll risk it," Mal said.

Considering that Mal has been frozen for...how long has it been anyways? I mean, since Mal has been frozen for a long time, perhaps he was unaware of the modern concept of sarcasm. Because we were just joking about him actually having to stay with Sparx. But he seemed to take what we said seriously. And if he was serious, and he believed that we really thought of Sparx as being that bad...then again, he usually is...then he really didn't want to be in public yet.

"Well, if you insist," Alec said, "While we're out, do you want us to get you anything?"

"If you're going out into Warfang, I would advise that Alec stay here as well," Cyril suggested, "Like what Malefor said about not being ready to go out into public. The public may not be ready to see what was originally thought to be a mythical creature."

"Not only that, but Warfang is just getting over the destruction that the dark master caused," Terrador added, "So they don't need the extra excitement that it would cause. Also, many dragons tend to fear the unknown."

"Actually, many humans fear the unknown too," Alec said, "But I'm pretty sure that a dragon's reaction to humans wouldn't be as serious as a human's reaction to dragons."

"You may get captured and studied like a science experiment," Cyril said.

"Actually, that sounds exactly like what humans would do," Alec said sheepishly.

Sometimes I get so caught up in how different this world is from my world that I forget that there are some aspects that are the same. Fear of the unknown for example. And you can't get much more unknown than mythical creatures, where the knowledge of them only comes from stories we make up. So logically, their knowledge of humans would only come from stories that they've made up.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"So Malefor was sealed away over a hundred years ago?" Alec asked after listening to the Guardians.

"One hundred thirteen years to be precise," Volteer corrected.

"And he first started becoming corrupt over a hundred fifty years ago?" Alec continued.

"One hundred sixty-two years," Volteer corrected again.

"So that makes him how old?" Alec asked.

"He first started causing trouble when he was only thirteen," Cyril said, "So assuming that's when he was frozen in crystal and his doppelganger took his place, he currently resembles a thirteen year old dragon. However, if you consider how long he was frozen, he's one hundred seventy-five years old."

That's over twice as old as my gramma!

"How old do dragons usually live for?" Alec asked.

"The average life expectancy for a male is about two hundred thirty-five years," Volteer answered, "However, the average life expectancy for a female is about two hundred sixty years."

"Damn! That's nearly triple the human's life expectancy!" Alec exclaimed, "And just like with humans, the women live longer than the men."

"Females live longer than males so that they can mother more children," Volteer said bluntly.

I hope that doesn't mean how it sounds. Because that sounds extremely exist in my opinion.

"So basically, females are nothing more than brood mothers?" Alec criticized.

"What Volteer means is that that's how our feral ancestors worked," Cyril said, "We don't think of females as just brood mothers. But that is how the female biology was designed. Back in ancient times, when dragons were still feral and relied on pure instincts, the females were only meant to breed and raise their young. But now, even though that trait is a part of female biology, we don't just use them for breeding."

"So in other words, you've learned to respect that females have equal rights?" Alec said, shortening Cyril's speech, "It's actually not much different for humans, although most humans would probably deny that humans have any instincts. Most humans refuse to believe that we're animals. We may be a highly intelligent species. But we evolved from animals, therefor we are biologically animals. And being animals, we do have animal instincts. Although we choose to call them urges. But some of those instincts we humans can't deny them as being instincts, like the parental instinct."

"I believe you're getting off topic," Terrador said.

"I don't know if I can adjust," Mal said, "What was only a few days ago for me was a hundred sixty-two years for you all. In that time, allot must've changed."

"Well, with the Dark Master causing havoc, there wasn't much room for change," Volteer said.

"If it's true that the Dark Master put a hold on change and advancement, then here could've been allot more change than there is now," Alec pointed out, "This world could potentially be much more technologically advanced. Allot can happen in a hundred fifty years. Us humans are proof of that."

"Really?" Volteer asked, "What kind of advances have humans made?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to describe it," Alec said, "I think it'd be better to see it for yourself to really know what I mean. But thanks to technology, I was able to develop a portal to this world."

"Without a way back," Cyril pointed out.

"Hey, when I sent my camera through the portal, it was sending back a signal," Alec countered, "So since that signal was getting through, I figured it meant it was a two way..."

Right then and there, a light went on in my head. Both my RC Camera and my wristwatch computer are linked to the main computer in my lab. Perhaps I could use my their signals and modify them so that I could make a return trip!

"I think I may have a way back home!" Alec exclaimed, "Where's the bag I had with me?"

"It would be in your room," Volteer said, "Why?"

"Because if my theory is correct, it has my key home."

* * *

**Could this really be true? Could I really have found a way home? Will the Autobots and Decepticons ever stop fighting? Can you believe it's not butter? ...Wait...**

**Yes, I'm coming near the end of The Adventures of Alec and Spyro book 1. But don't forget, it's called "book 1" for a reason. I intend this story to go into 6 parts, plus a sequel series that will span an undefined (but large) number of parts. (I'm still debating whether I want to consider it as a sequel series, or just as a continuation of the original series.)**

**And to those of you who thought that the climax of the story wasn't as exciting or eventful as you would've wanted. But if you're disappointed, it just means (and I apologize for being so blunt) that you, just like many others, have become desensitized. The focus of this story was not to lead up to the fight with the Malefor doppelganger. The focus was on me (Alec) in another world. The Malefor encounter was just a way to introduce Mal...and a way to have me corrupted, while keeping control of my mind (with Mal's help of course)...and since I made it as the preview chapter.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Chapter 12~**

"I think I may have a way back home!" Alec exclaimed as he came to a realization, "Where's the bag I had with me?"

"It would be in your room," Volteer pointed out, "Why?"

"Because if my theory is correct, it has my key home!" Alec exclaimed excitedly as he ran off towards his room.

"Hey, wait for us!" Mal called to Alec as he ran after him, followed by the guardians and Sparx.

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Are you doing okay, Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"I'm fine, Spyro," Cynder said with a grin, "I'm fully healed now. You don't have to keep babying me like I'm still a hatchling."

"I'm sorry Cynder," Spyro apologized sheepishly, "I guess I just want to be sure that you're safe. I know he didn't mean to. But Alec could've really hurt you when he was corrupted."

"Well what would've happened if he didn't have Mal helping him to keep himself under control?" Cynder asked rhetorically, "Alec lost control for a moment. And most of my injuries were from the scratches when I crashed into one of those crystals. And the blood lose was mostly from all those scratches. But what if Alec wasn't in control? I could still be in the infirmary now...or worse."

"I guess that's part of the reason I'm worried," Spyro said, "Most of that time, I didn't know you two were just acting."

"Well, he did have to make it appear realistic," Cynder said, "I guess it worked."

As Spyro and Cynder continued to chat, they passed by a little shop that had just recently arrived. It was a shop of novelty items that resembled mythical creatures. Cynder took notice of a figurine that resembled a human...or at least one representation of a human. Really it just looked like a more sophisticated version of an ape. Cynder then went over to the young mole who was running the shop.

"Excuse me sir. But is that supposed to be a human?" Cynder asked, motioning to the figurine.

"Uh...Cynder..." Spyro said.

"Why yes it is. Would you like to buy it?" the mole asked.

"Not really. This doesn't look anything like a human," Cynder explained.

"Cynder...I don't think..." Spyro said, still unheard by Cynder.

"First of all, humans are allot less furry," Cynder continued, "Humans are mostly bald."

"But humans are mammals. At least that's the theory, since they supposedly evolved from apes," the mole said, "And mammals are covered with fur."

"Well, not humans," Cynder continued.

"Cynder, I think we..." Spyro tried again...unsuccessfully.

"Humans are nearly completely bald, except for a patch of fur on top of their heads," Cynder continued, "Also, humans walk more upright."

"But if they walk completely upright, how can they even keep their balance?" the mole asked.

"Hmm...I don't know," Cynder admitted, "But they do manage somehow."

"What makes you think you know more about humans than I do?" the mole asked, "They are just mythical creatures after all. It's not like you've actually met a human."

"But that's the think. We do..."

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted, "I'm sorry, sir. I think Cynder here just got a little excited. I think we will buy it." Spyro handed the mole a few gems and took the figurine. Then they began to head back toward the temple.

"What was that about?" Cynder asked.

"As far as most of the citizens know, humans are only mythical creatures," Spyro explained, "And trying to convince others that you know a real life human might make you seem like you might be crazy or something."

"Oh...I guess I understand," Cynder said sheepishly, "It's just that that figurine doesn't look like a human should look."

"Well, keep in mind that there are many interpretations of what humans look like," Spyro pointed out.

"And you decided to buy the figurine why?" Cynder asked.

"Well...uh...I guess I just didn't feel awkward...or at least not any more awkward," Spyro said, "Besides, I'd like Alec to see what our world's idea of humans are, and how ridiculous they are."

"Do you think Alec will be able to get home?" Cynder asked.

"I honestly don't know," Spyro said, "But I do hope so. He's a good friend and all. But this isn't his home."

"Yeah..." Cynder was torn. She did want Alec to find a way back home. But she didn't want him to leave. He's really helped her when she was lonely.

"You don't want to see him go, do you?" Spyro asked, noticing the conflict in Cynder's eyes.

"No, I don't," Cynder admitted, "I mean...I want him to find a way back home and manage to go. I just don't want him to leave. He's protective of me, and even said he thinks of me like a little sister. I've never had any family before. So I can only assume that the feeling of safety I feel when he's around is what family feels like."

"You don't have to assume. That's exactly how it feels to have a family," Spyro confirmed, "And I understand how you feel. He's been a good friend. I'd even consider him like a brother to me."

"Wait...if he's like a big brother to me, and you consider him a brother, doesn't that make us like brother and sister?" Cynder asked, "And if you're my brother...oh no! If you're my brother, and Sparx is your brother, that makes Sparx my brother too! Oh the horror!"

The two of them laughed at that little joke, "You think you have it rough? I'm the one who grew up with him," Spyro added, "But to be serious, it's true that unlike you, I did grow up with a family. But they weren't my blood relatives. I may have been adopted. But one thing we both have in common is that we were both originally orphaned."

"I may not like the life I had," Cynder added, "But at the time, I didn't realize I even had a bad life. I was raised to think bad was normal...and that good was bad. It wasn't until you shown kindness to me that I realized good was...well...good. How could it be bad to feel that good? But it's being raised to think in such a negative way that I often go to negativity."

"I understand. And I know I've told you this a thousand times before. But it's not your fault," Spyro said reassuringly, "And you are learning to think positively too. So don't think there hasn't been progress."

"I guess old habits die hard," Cynder said with a smile, "How did we get from talking about Alec to talking about my life?"

"Honestly, I'm not exactly sure," Spyro admitted, "In any case, lets get back to the temple."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

"Receiver...processor...modem..." Mal looked up Volteer, hoping he had answers.

"You do not have to worry Mal. You're misunderstanding of what Alec is talking about is not because of sciences that were revealed while you were away," Volteer said, "I too...have no idea what he is talking about."

Considering that I'm pretty sure the others didn't know what I was talking about, I wasn't exactly sure why they were watching. But I guess I would too. I'm sure they trusted that I knew what I was doing. I just hope I did.

Alec continued fiddling with the electronics for several minutes. He had already confirmed that there was a signal connecting his wrist monitor with his RC Camera.

What I had to do probably sounds allot less complicated than it really is. I had to modify the signal to my main computer so that I could reverse the polarity of the portal without having to mess with the hardware of the portal itself. Sounds simple enough...or maybe that's just me.

By the time I finished the modifications. I was unaware of how much time had passed.

"...and if I cross these two wires...That's it!" Alec said, finishing up his tinkering. He then turned to the others to see two others who weren't there when he started, "When did Spyro and Cynder get here?"

"It was about fifteen minutes ago," Spyro said.

"Cyril told us to be quiet to allow you to concentrate," Cynder explained, "What were you working on?"

"The key to my way back home," Alec said simply.

"Oh...that's good to hear..." Cynder said in an unsure tone.

It was obvious that Cynder didn't want me to go. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to hear the unsure tone in her voice.

"You do know that this isn't my home," Alec said to Cynder, "And now that I can get back, I have to take the chance."

"I understand," Cynder sighed, "It's just that you've been a real help here...and a good friend."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm not sure if it will work," Alec said.

"I hope it does work," Cynder said, "I'd like it if you could stay here with us. But I don't want you to be trapped here."

"I appreciate that," Alec said, "I'll always remember the time I spent here. And when I leave, I'll have to leave the camera here to keep the portal on this end open while I go through. So you can keep it as a reminder of me."

"Actually, that reminds me of something we got you," Spyro said as he pulled out the figurine, "This is one of the ways dragons think of humans. I figured you might like how ridiculous it is."

What I liked about this "human" figurine was that it looked more like a figurine of Bigfoot. How's that for irony? The dragon realm's image of a mythical creature resembles the human world's representation of a mythical creature.

"Does the dragon realms have a version of Bigfoot?" Alec asked, "Because this looks more like it's supposed to be Bigfoot than a human."

"What's a Bigfoot?" Cyril asked.

"Well technically, the technical term for the species is a Sasquatch," Alec corrected, "There's also another version that lives in snowy areas known as a Yeti, or the abominable snow man. But a Sasquatch is a legendary creature that is known from a video someone shot a while back. But the point I'm trying to make is that this figurine looks like a Sasquatch, not a human."

"There are many different versions of how dragons see humans," Cyril said, "This is one of the more obscure versions. But who would've guessed that this obscure version of a human still resembles a creature from your world."

"There's no actual proof of his existence. Just a theory and stories," Alec said.

"When do you plan on returning to your world?" Cyril asked.

"I assume that I should return where I arrived," Alec said, "And since the travel there would be a bit long, I'd suggest to get an early start. So tomorrow I'll leave to go home...hopefully."

"You probably could get there allot faster if one of us carries you," Volteer suggested, "I'm willing to be the one to take you."

Dude! I'm gonna get to ride a dragon?!

"I think we all should go to see you off," Mal said.

"I agree," Cyril said, "It's only fitting that we give him a proper send off."

"Then it's agreed," Terrador said, "We'll all go to see you off."

I feel like I'm getting a hero's send off. It's not like I did that much...did I?

"Okay. Tomorrow, we go," Alec said, "But Spyro and Cynder will have to lead for part of the way, since they're the only ones who know exactly where they found me."

"Why don't you know?" Mal asked.

"Spyro and Cynder found me laying unconscious," Alec pointed out, "When I woke up, it was the middle of the night at the cheetah village. I might be able to recognize the area I arrived in. But I don't know my way there."

"So, you admit to not knowing everything about this world?" Cyril asked slyly.

First of all, I never claimed to know everything about the Dragon Realms. Secondly, I've already admitted that from what I've seen, there is much that I don't know. So shut up, Cyril.

"Well, since I never actually claimed to know everything about this world, yes," Alec said, "I may know allot about this world. But my knowledge is limited to the games I got the information from. And my games obviously don't have all the information there is. So if the games don't know everything, then _I_ don't know everything."

**X~ ~ ~ ~ ~X**

I'll bet you thought riding on a dragon would be awesome, right? Well...IT IS! But it's not as comfortable, or as easy as you may think. If you've ever ridden a horse before, you'd know that it's not that comfortable. Or is that just me? Anyways, dragons are much bigger than horses. So in order to ride one, you'll have to be up at the neck. And because of your close proximity to the wings, you're at a spot where there's constant motion. So if you're a woman and you want to ride a dragon, make sure to wear something that will...cover you. That is unless you actually do want to use that dragon as a vibrator...

Also, you have nothing to hold onto. Unless you're riding further up the neck. Then you can hold onto the dragon's horns. But that will just make flying more difficult for the dragon you're riding. So your best option is to just basically hug your dragon's neck.

"May I ask that you...loosen your grip?" Volteer, who was carrying Alec, said in a struggling tone, "You are...choking...me!"

Oh, and one more thing. Be careful about your grip.

I love heights. But I don't want to fall from them. Especially at the speed we were going at.

Alec loosened his grip from Volteer's neck enough so he could breath, "Sorry about that. But I just want to make sure that I don't fall," Alec said sheepishly.

"Don't forget. Humans from his world evolved in a way that makes them more vulnerable," Cyril joked.

I'd criticize Cyril for that remark...if it weren't for the fact that I technically agree with him.

"Well, we make up for that with our smarts," Alec countered, "In my world, humans are the smartest species. Humans may be physically week...at least compared to many other wild animals. But we are a technologically advanced species."

"Are you sure you should be that cocky?" Cyril asked, "Until you reach other worlds, I will not be impressed."

Did he really just say that?

"Technically, I have reached another world," Alec countered flatly, "And has anyone on this world ever imagined walking on the moon?"

"...Okay, I'm impressed," Cyril admitted.

After a while of flying, the group began to descend.

"It was in this area where we found Alec," Spyro said.

Yes, this was definitely the area. I could even see the rock that I hit my head on. I could tell it was the rock because it was still stained with my blood...wait, did I really hit my head that badly?

"This is definitely the area!" Alec exclaimed, "I remember bringing a rope with me through the portal to use so I wouldn't get lost."

"Allot of help that did," Sparx commented.

"Well...it would've," Alec replied, "And this rope is technically keeping the portal open. So this rope just may be the final key to my way home."

I set the camera down and pointed it to where the rope was coming out of...nowhere. I then activated the modified camera.

After Alec activated the camera...nothing was happening.

"Uh...did it work?" Sparx asked.

Alec tried to modify the programming even more. But still, nothing was happening, "I don't know what could've went wrong," Alec said disappointed, "But considering that I wasn't sure if this would work or not, I guess I'm not surprised."

Sparx flew over to the camera, "Hey kid, what does this button do?" Sparx asked as he pushed a button. The camera then shot out an energy beam. The beam turned into what appeared to be the portal he had made back home...without the archway that is.

"Huh. I guess I had to turn the night vision on," Alec said, noticing the button Sparx pushed.

"So...this is it?" Cynder asked.

"I'll keep working on my portal," Alec said, "I'll perfect it so that it'll be a fully two way portal. And once I finish it, you can be sure to see me again."

I felt a little guilty since I was partly lying. I was honest when I said I would keep working on perfecting the portal. However, whether I would succeed or not I couldn't be as sure about. I sounded allot more confident in my success than I really was.

"I do hope you come back," Mal said, breaking his silence, "It'd be a shame if I lost a friend so soon after gaining him."

"Well, just because I'm not here, it doesn't mean we're not friends," Alec said, "We'll still be friends. We'll just be...further away."

"You were brave to face Malefor," Terrador said, "Especially since humans are much more fragile than dragons."

"Yes. You have proven you have the heart of a dragon," Volteer said.

"I'll assume that's a complement," Alec said, "But us humans are a race of survivors for a reason."

"I have to admit. You are an interesting species," Cyril said, "And you specifically having the courage to stand up to a guardian. I personally don't approve of an act like that. But you've shown that you are worthy of my respect."

"You too," Alec replied, "I do respect you, Cyril. But like I said. Respect has to be earned, not just given. When you just expected me to respect you, I just...didn't. I've never really been that great with authority figures. I just don't like being told what to do."

"When you leave, what is Cynder gonna do?" Sparx asked, "I mean, you two are a thing..."

"You still haven't realized that we've been messing with you this whole time?" Alec said, cutting off Sparx, "Technically what we've been telling you weren't lies. We were just wording the truths so that they sounded allot more sensual than the truth really was. So Sparx, will you promise me to take care of your brother for me?"

"I always do, kid," Sparx agreed.

"You do know I'm older than you, right?" Alec said before going over to Spyro, "You'll take care of Sparx, right?" Alec asked quietly so Sparx couldn't hear.

"I always do," Spyro said just as quietly.

"So...Alec...do you promise you'll come back?" Cynder asked reluctantly.

"I can't promise anything," Alec admitted, "But I'll do everything in my power to perfect that portal. And when and if I do, I promise I will come back." Alec then gave Cynder a hug.

"Thanks, Alec. For everything," Cynder said.

"As much as you need Spyro's company, he'll need your company just as much," Alec said, "I know he may not show it. But he does have special feelings for you."

Alec then turned towards the portal, "Well, here goes nothing."

I then began to walk toward the portal, making sure to keep a grip on the rope...just to be sure. Like before, as I entered the vortex of energy, I felt like I was pulled inside out and sucked through a straw...

* * *

**...Did it work? Was I sent back home? And did anyone of you keep track of how long I was in the Dragon Realms? The answer will be in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro franchise characters. They are owned by Activision. I only own my own OCs.**

**If you don't like my story, then just don't read it.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

Uh...did anybody get the number of that truck...

Wait, I just came through the portal!

Alec got up. He was laying on the floor on the other side of the portal. As Alec looked around, he noticed that his RC camera was still there.

What could that still be doing here? It should've been left back in the Dragon Realms.

Alec went over to the computer to check what day and time it was.

Wait, this can't be right. The clock on my computer said it was only twelve minutes since I went through the portal.

Alec walked back over to the archway to reactivate it. But when he did, an electrical field started up. It was nothing like the vortex that was formed before.

I tried to put two and two together. But I ended up coming up with twenty-two. That's when I realized that all must've been a dream.

When I activated the portal the first time, I must not have thought there was a danger. The electrical field must've caused me to black out. While taking that nap, I must've had a hallucination. I experience ten days in the duration of twelve minutes.

"Hey Alec, are you busy down there?!" a motherly voice called down from the doorway, "I was thinking maybe we could go to Red Lobster for dinner tonight."

Red Lobster?! I love Red Lobster! Especially those rolls! So light...and buttery...and delicious...

"I'll be right up, mom!" Alec called up, "Just give me a few minutes!" Alec then went over to the archway and deactivated it. He then took the cyan crystal he was using to power the circuitry of the portal.

As I held the crystal in my hand...and saw that there was nothing special about it. Maybe it might be worth some money. But I'd rather keep it for myself. But there was nothing otherworldly about it.

After all, the events that happened in my dream only happen in fantasy. And this is real life.

Alec put the crystal down on the table and ran up the stairs to meet up with his mom, "I'm coming, mom!" Alec called, "I've gotta tell you about a dream I just had when I blacked out a few minutes ago!"

"You blacked out?!" Alec's mom asked in surprise.

"It's nothing. Just the affects of a failed invention," Alec replied, talking as if this were an every day thing...which it was. Alec then continued to tell his mom about the dream he had. He then turned off the lights to his lab.

After Alec left and the lights were off, the cyan crystal gave off a subtle glow for a split second...

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**First things first. The answer to how long I spent in the Dragon Realms was 10 days. Not that any of you care.**

**But the real question is, was I really there, or was it all just a dream? After all, almost no time has passed. And I didn't "walk" through the portal. I just woke up on the other side. And my RC camera is still there. Perhaps that was all just a hallucination...a dream.**

**I guess you'll just have to wait and see...**

**P.S. Who else loves the rolls at Red Lobster?**

**Please R&R.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**

* * *

**~A note to the readers~**

**I'm making this note so that I don't have to keep pointing this out to everyone. This is 'The Adventures of Alec and Spyro book 1', meaning it's part one of a series. I keep getting comments either asking if there will be a sequel or complaining about how the story ended. This is part 1 of 6, meaning this isn't the end of the story. I even have plans for a continuation after part 6, which I consider as a sequel to the series.**

**I feel like I might be a hypocrite for complaining, since I knew full well that people probably wouldn't like how book 1 ended. I'm just making this note to explain to everyone that this isn't the end, and the story will continue. And I'd rather not have to reply to everyone's comment one by one.**

**I've also edited the description stating "This is Book 1 of a series". So I hope this clarifies any misunderstandings.**


End file.
